Secrets
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Gibbs va rentrer dans le monde de Tony et ne voudra jamais plus y ressortir.
1. secret

Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer, cette histoire est tellement au limite du fantastique. C'est l'histoire d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il est né dans un petit village situé en Italie, on ne sait pas où exactement. Il faut dire que celui ci est tres discret sur sa vie privé et surtout sur son passé. Il possede de magnifiques yeux clairs, des cheveux bruns et un sourire ravageur auprès de la gente féminine. Seulement tout ceci, n'est qu'une grosse farce. Il renvoie l'image de ce que l'on attend de lui, d'une facilité incroyable. Il avait été de nombreuses personnes, passant d'un rôle a un autre, quand ce dernier risquait de tomber. Il avait aussi occupé plusieurs emplois, et allait de ville en ville sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait laisser une fois partit. Il avait été a Baltimore, a Philadelphie et maintenant il se trouvait à whashington en tant qu'agent spécial du ncis. Il occupait cette fonction depuis plus de sept ans maintenant, et il avait réussi a trouver ses marques. Cependant, même s'il se sentait bien ici. Il ne pouvait pas être lui même. Cela lui était impossible. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que les personnes de son équipe, qu'il considérait presque comme sa plus proche famille découvre l'être qu'il était en réalité. Il desirait plus que tout, les protéger de ce monde de haine, de violence, de sang, de douleur qu'était le sien. Il ne le permettrait pas, il devait les laisser dans l'ignorance. C'etait mieux pour eux, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il les quitte pour toujours.

**Jeudi soir, 3h.**

Tony Dinozzo se tenait debout accolé contre une vieille armoire poussiéreuse, dans ce qui semblait être à l'époque, une ancienne usine. Cette pièce était constituée d'un bureau et de nombreuses étagères ou reposaient plusieurs paquets de vieux dossiers. Vu la poussière, la moisissure et les toiles d'araignées, elle avait été abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Par la fenêtre, Tony pu apercevoir la lune et la lumière de celle-ci dévorant l'obscurité de la pièce. A cette vue, il ne pu s'empécher de sourire. Ses collègues, devaient être tranquillement chez eux à dormir, d'un sommeil reposant et sans doute remplis de rêves les plus fous les uns que les autres. Sauf ...... peut être un ex marine, qu'il connaissait bien et qui devait surement travailler sur son bateau avec un bon vieux bourbon a ses cotés. A cette pensées, Tony eu un sourire plein de tendresse. Ah Leroy Jethro Gibbs, une enigme à lui tout seul. Puis ses pensées furent remplis à nouveau de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans une vieille usine, à 3h du matin. Son regard se tourna et il fixa un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assis et ligoté sur une chaise. Et là, l'attitude et le regard de l'italien changea en une fraction de seconde. Au contact du regard de cet homme, il n'était plus Anthony Dinozzo, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais été. Son regard et ses traits se firent plus dur, sans montrer le moindre signe de compassion ou de faiblesse. Il s'avanca de quelques pas, puis l'homme en face de lui laissa apparaître sa vrai nature. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent pour devenir noir, ne laissant plus la moindre trace d'humanité a son hôte. A cet instant, Tony ne pu s'empecher de penser, que la nuit allait être longue, très longue. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus le temps se déteriorait. Le vent se mit a souffler à une vitesse impressionante, les nuages prirent la place du ciel bleu et déversaient leur quantité de pluie sur la ville. Un rire machiavélique s'empara de la pièce, jusque la plongée dans le silence.

_**_ Vous autres, n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Nous gagnerons cette bataille et nous déverserons notre puissance .....**_

_**_ Bla bla bla . Coupa Tony, fatigué d'entendre toujours le meme discours.**_

_**_ Espèce de .....**_

_**_ Je sais. Ecoute, comme je sais d'avance tout ce que tu vas me dire, je te proposes un marché. Tu te la fermes et je te renvoies en Enfer, le plus vite possible.**_

Le démon ricana de plus belle, devant le courage de cet être humain, qu'il commençait a connaitre.

_**_ Anthony, tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect.**_

Tony se figea à l'annonce de son nom d'emprunt. Personne n'était au courant de sa couverture, pas même les autres Hunters alors comment pouvait il être au courant ?

Il avait pourtant prit toutes les précautions possible.

_**_ Comment es tu .... ?**_

_**_ Comment je sais que tu te caches sous ce nom ? oh je suis extrement ennuyé que tu me prennes pour un minable demon.**_

_**_ C'est pourtant ce que tu es !**_ Repondit Tony, en colère.

_**_ Mmm, soit .... mais cela n'est pas le débat de ce soir. Tu ferais mieux de te poser la question, suis je encore en sécurité ?. .... Tu te doutes bien, que je n'ai pas gardé cette petite information pour moi.**_

Tony ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tentant de digérer la révélation qu'il venait d'apprendre. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il allait devoir quitter la ville une fois de plus, parce que si ce que dit cette pourriture était vrai, alors les personnes le cotoyant était en danger. Il allait devoir quitter tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Tony soupira, puis renferma sa peine et sa douleur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer a ce démon, ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se fit alors encore plus dur. Il prit un vieux livre posé sur une des commandes, puis commenca son exorcisme. La douleur apparut bientôt sur le visage du démon, puis une fumée noire plongea sur le sol, disparaissant sur un dessin à la craie.

Vendredi, au QG du ncis l'équipe était à son complet, a l'exception d'un jeune italien qui avait plus de deux heures de retard.

Ziva et Mcgee avaient tenter de le joindre, mais sans succès. Ce manque de réponse eut pour effet de mettre un ex marine dans un état execrable. Celui-ci était a son dixième café, et la caféine n'était pas connu pour ses effets apaisant.

_**_ Je veux savoir où est Dinozzo, et je veux le savoir maintenant !**_ hurla t'il à ses agents.

_**_ Je réessaye sur son portable**_. Répondit Mcgee immédiatement.

_**_ Et moi son fixe.**_ Renchérit Ziva, en maudissant le manque d'assiduité de son collègue.

Cependant, ils eurent tout les deux les même résultats qu'il y a quelques minutes, c'est à dire, rien.

C'est à cet instant, que Tony apparu dans l'open space avec un visage fatigué qui n'échappa a ses collègues. Cependant, il eu a peine le temps de prononcer un seul mot que Gibbs lui ordonna de se rendre dans leur salle de réunion. Tony ferma les yeux . Il detestait se rendre dan cette pièce. Ell était beaucoup trop troite pour lui. Il devat faire preuve d'un controle exemplaire pur n pas attirer les soupçons deson boss alors il faisait semblant. Après tout, il était très doué pour cela. Après quelques étages, Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt.

_**_ Tu cherches à te faire virer ?**_ Trancha le chef d'équipe.

Tony fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration de son patron.

_**_ Non, bien sur que non.**_

_**_ On ne dirait pas agent spécial Dinozzo ! vu le nombre repeté de vos retard ces derniers temps.**_

_**_ Oui, je sais. Je suis desolé, Gibbs.**_

_**_ Cela ne me suffit plus, Dinozzo.**_

_**_ Je comprends.**_ Souffla Tony, il savait parfaitement où son patron voulait en venir. Il faut dire, qu'il se demandait même pourquoi Gibbs ne l'avait pas virer avant.

Après tout, il se serait virer lui même, s'il avait pu. Il ferma les yeux attendant les paroles de Gibbs, mais ce fut un autre discours qu'il entendit a la place.

_**_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, Dinozzo ?**_

Devant cette question, Tony resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout a cette réaction de la part de son patron. Il fut tout d'un coup, encore plus gené par l'étroitesse des lieux où il se trouvait. Il aurait preferé que Gibbs le vire, comme tout ses anciens patron l'avaient fait dans le passé, plutot que d'affronter cette question.

_**_ Mais rien patron, je t'assure**_. Tony se maudit à l'instant même ou il avait répondu ces quelques mots.

Il ne voulait pas mentir a Gibbs, il avait beaucoup trop de respect et de sympathie envers lui. C'est pourquoi, il se détesta encore plus quand il vit le regard de tristesse en face de lui.

_**_ Rien ? c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien que depuis plus d'un mois tu arrives avec plus de deux heures de retard, que tu es blanc comme un linge, que tu as des cernes telles un terrain de foot sous les yeux, que tu es a la limite de t'écrouler à chaques poursuites d'un suspect et que tu ne parviens même pas à te concentrer pendant plus de cinq minutes ? Et ne parlons même pas, de tes nombreuses abscences au cours des enquêtes et de ta perte évidente de poids !**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_ demanda Tony, incrédule.

Bon il savait qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme en ce moment, mais il n'y pouvait rien si ces putains de démons s'étaient donné le mot pour l'emmerder. L'emmerder ! oh oui, c'était le mot. Le nombre de possessions, de meurtres surnaturelles avaient doublé d'un coup, et il ne pouvait pas tout gérer. D'habitude, il arrivait à s'organiser mais là ..... le boulot était quasi intenable pour un seul chasseur. Il n'avait jamais été debordé a ce point, c'était une situation toute nouvelle pour lui. Mais bon, de la à dire qu'il avait perdu du poids, il ne fallait pas voir tout en noir. Devant le manque de réponse de son subordonné, Gibbs continua.

_**_ Je ne suis pas aveugle Tony.**_

_**_ Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas**_.

A ces mots, Gibbs secoua la tête de lassitude. Il se passa une main sur le visage et reporta son attention sur son agent. Lui n'était pas aveugle, mais Tony si. Il ne s'aperçevait même pas, que des personnes tenaient a lui. Et plus particulièrement l'ancien marine qui se trouvait en face de lui.

_**_ Tony, parle moi_**.

Parler a Gibbs ? Tony en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Comment dire à la personne à laquelle on tient le plus, que son job est de tuer des démons ? qu'il avait tué tellement de personnes qu'il lui était impossible de les compter. Comment lui dire, qu'en réalité il n'était qu'un tueur ? Comment lui dire que tout ce qu'il connait de lui n'est que pure mensonge ? qu'il n'a fait que lui mentir depuis leur toute première rencontre ? que l'homme, auquel il fait confiance n'est pas celui qui semble être ? S'il lui disait toute la verité, il perdrait Gibbs à jamais et il ne voulait pas voir la déception et le dégout sur son visage. Il ne le supporterait pas.

_**_ Gibbs, je .....**_

_**_ De quoi a tu peur, Tony ?**_ demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

_ _**Tu auras ma demission, sur ton bureau demain matin.**_

_**_ Quoi ? non, Tony. Je n'accepterais pas cette demission et tu le sais !**_

Tony appuya sur le bouton, permettant ainsi a l'ascenseur de repartir. Une fois les portes ouvertes, Tony se retira de la cabine mais fut stoppé net dans sa progression, par Gibbs le retenant par la manche de sa chemise. Il se retourna, les larmes au yeux et fatigué.

_**_ Je t'en pris, Gibbs. Ne fais pas ça. Ne me force pas a faire ça.**_

Devant ce regard, Gibbs eu un pincement au coeur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais, ce regard lui fit remarquer qu'il faisait tout le contraire. Il soupira et lâcha son emprise de Tony.

_**_ Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation.**_

_**_ Je sais, fut la seule réponse de Tony avant de partir.**_

Gibbs et Tony ne reparlèrent plus de ce moment de toute la journée. L'équipe passa le reste de la journée a remplir de vieux rapports, mais Tony ne semblait pas préoccupé par cela. Il ne cessait de penser a la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec son patron.

Une seconde d'inattention, et la moitié de son dossier tomba à terre. Mcgee et Ziva relevèrent la tête par curiosité et replongèrent immédiatement dans leurs rapports respectif. Tony, quand à lui, se pencha pour ramasser les quelques feuilles et fut attiré par un article de journal. Il lu le gros titre et le contenu de façon brève et rapide, puis reconnu immédiatement le mode opératoire. Quel fis de ..... un sentiment de frustration et de colère s'empara de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il chassait ce vampire et à chaques fois il était a deux doigt de le pieger. Seulement, il réussisait toujours a s'en sortir. Tony serra violement le morceau de papier et ne pouvant pas crier a l'intérieur même des bureaux du ncis, crispa la mâchoire jusqu'a faire saigner sa lèvre inférieure. Il se redressa et essuya sa lèvre avec le rever de sa main. Gibbs avait assité à la scène et se demandait ce qui avait pu mettre Tony dans cet état. La fin de la journée approchait a grand pas et les trois agents n'attendèrent qu'une seule chose, l'autorisation de leur patron pour quitter les lieux. Sentant les regards de ses agents sur lui, Gibbs sourit et leur permit de partir. Ziva et Mcgee partirent les premier en adressant un dernier salut à Gibbs et à Tony. Puis ce fut Dinozzo, qui quitta le ncis adressant un dernier regard et un mince sourire à son patron.

_**_ A demain, Boss.**_

_**_ A demain, Tony**_. Répondit préoccupé le chef d'equipe.

Tony sortit des locaux où il rencontra le vent frais de Whasington. Il réajusta le col de son manteau puis partit en direction de son appartement, une longue nuit s'annonçait pour le chasseur.


	2. je m'appele Alec

**Coucou, je voudrai remercier toutes lespersonnesqu m'ont encourager en me laissant des reviews. Ensuite, je poste le deuxieme chapitre en avance, parce que je ne saispas si j'aurais le temps d'en poster un la semaine prochaine. Voila, en esperant que cette suite vous plaise et ne vous déçoive pas trop.**

**Lundi 18h**.

Ce jour - là, Tony avait fait un maximum d'efforts pour ne pas arriver en retard au bureau. Il savait pertinament que Gibbs le surveillait d'une certaine façon et il devait a tout pris faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant pour protéger sa couverture. Une fois les soupçons de son patron passés, il pourra mener à bien a ses activités. Il tenta de faire bonne figure devant ses collègues, montrant ce personnage qu'il avait créer de toute pièce pour se protéger des regards des autres. Il fit des références a des films, des remarques un brin sexyste et balança à la volée deux ou trois blagues. Cela parut marcher pendant un certain temps, enfin c'est ce que Tony croyait. Pour son mentor, c'était tout autre chose. Il ne cessait de garder un oeil sur son agent, tandis que des flashs de leur dernière entrevue hantait son esprit. Que pouvait cacher Dinozzo ?, cette question lui revenait sans cesse, telle une obsession, c'est pourquoi il décida de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Cependant, il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

**__ Gibbs_**. Répondit d'une voix rauque le chef d'équipe.

Il marqua l'adresse sur un bout de papier puis attrapa sa veste. Se tenant pret a la survenue de n'importe qu'elle affaire, les 3 autres agents préparèrent leurs sacs puis suivirent leur boss jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils se retrouvèrent sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard. Le corps avait été retrouvé au bord d'un chantier du parc de la ville. La nuit était tombée depuis peut et la lumière de la lune éclairait de son teint pâle, le corps du jeune marine. La température était très agréable, ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Gibbs répartie les tâches puis tous se mirent au travail immédiatement. Tony et Mcgee s'approchèrent du corps et commençèrent les photos et les croquis, tandis que Gibbs et Ziva prennaient les dépositions des différents témoins. Tony regarda attentivement ce misérable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ce sous officier avait du souffrir le martyr, des traces de lutte étaient plus qu'évidente sur tout son corps. Celui-ci était recouvert d'ématomes se transformant peu a peu en une couleur violette. Des traces de griffures profonde recouvraient entièrement le torse, laissant évacuer une grande quatité de sang. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant également des traces de morsures non seulement sur les jambes, mais que ce pauvre homme avait été démuni d'un de ses menbres. Tony avait l'habitude de ce genre de spectacle mais ce n'était pas le cas de Mcgee qui était devenu blanc comme un linge. Tony s'accroupit à ses cotés, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_**_ Tu veux prendre quelques minutes ?**_ demanda Tony sans moquerie, derrière cette question.

Mcgee le regarda étonné, puis accepta avec reconnaissance. Il se releva et fit quelques pas plus loin afin de reprendre ses esprits et tenter de digérer l'affreux spectacle d'atrocité qu'il venait de voir. Tony prit quelques clichés quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il se sentait observé et une présence pesante, alourdissant ainsi l'atmosphère. Il releva la tête de son appareil photo, puis se mit a jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. C'est là qu'il remarqua plus loin dans le parc, une silhouette sombre cachée derrières quelques arbustres. Ce n'était pas une personne, cela ressemblait davantage à un animal. Tony plissa des yeux et distingua clairement à part entière un regard jaune . Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il put distinguer en plus, les crocs acerés de ce monstre. C'est alors que tout devient clair dans l'esprit du chasseur. Il regarda alternativement le corps meurtri de ce jeune sous officier, parcouru de longues traces de griffures profondes et de cette silhouette. A cet instant, la colère et la haine envahit son corps et la partie du chasseur prit le contrôle sur celui de l'agent du Ncis. Il ne se préoccupa pas une seule seconde des regards de ses collègues, il laissa tomber son appareil et se mit a courrir d'une vitesse surprenante. La créature se mit alors à courir a son tour, voyant qu'elle avait été repérée. Elle apparu d'une manière très brève au clair de la lune puis disparu à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Cependant, il n'en fallut pas plus au chasseur pour reconnaitre a quelle bête il avait a faire. Tout en poursuivant sa course, il sortit un beretta 9mm de sa poche et le chargea de quelques balles en argent, qui provoqua un sourire en coin cruel sur son visage. Tony était tellement absorbé par sa vengeance et sa haine, qu'il n'entendit même pas la voix de son boss, criant son nom. Pour lui, plus rien ne comptait des a présent à part d'éliminer ce loup garou une bonne fois pour toute. Une autre chasse était sur le point de commencer, et il était très doué pour cela. Tony était toujours a la poursuite de ce loup garou, et était arrivé dans un coin reculé du parc. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit plus aucunes traces de la créature. Sous la lumière de la lune, Tony resta en alerte, son arme au poing. Il se retourna vivement en entendant un vague bruit derrière un arbre. Il s'approcha de l'endroit petit a petit, ne prenant aucun risque. Il plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité à la recherche de n'importe quel indice de sa presence, puis ses yeux s'acarquièrent de surprise en apercevant des yeux jaunes apparaitre devant lui. Il eu a peine le temps de réaliser que le loup se jeta sur lui et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la foret. Tony percuta violemment un tronc d'arbre et ratterit lourdement sur le sol. Il fit bouger sa tête de droite a gauche, tentant de reprendre ses esprits puis releva son regard a la recherche de son arme. Il devait faire vite, le loup garou se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il la repéra non loin de là, rampa rapidement vers elle puis se retourna et libéra une balle qui toucha la poitrine de celui-ci. Sous le choc de l'impact, la créature retomba lourdement sur Tony. L'agent senior en a eu le souffle coupé. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, Tony réussi enfin a se dégager. Il se releva difficilement, la douleur a son dos se réveilla ainsi que de nombreuses courbatures. Des échimoses apparurent sur son visage, ainsi que sur l'ensemble de son corps. Tony ne pu s'empecher de penser, et encore d'autres à rajouter a sa collection. Il se passa une main sur son visage, et pu remarquer qu'il était blessé à l'arcade droite ainsi qu'à la base de ses cheveux. Il toucha sa lèvre qui s'était enfflée depuis et dont les gouttes de sang perlaient son menton, puis le col de sa chemise blanche. Tout ses vêtements étaient recouvert de terre et de brins d'herbes. Il tenta d'en enlever le plus possible, puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se presenter de nouveau à Gibbs dans cet état. Il y aurait alors des questions et Tony n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre. Il cacha son arme, dans son dos, derrière sa chemise puis repartit aussi vite que ses blessures lui permettait jusqu'à son appart'. Gibbs était tranquillement entrain d'interroger les différents témoins, quand il entendit comme un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que son agent sénior avait laissé tomber son appareil et qu'il s'était mit à courir en dehors de la scène de crime. Il ne compronnait pas ce changement brusque de comportement et cria le nom de l'italien, mais celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Il laissa la suite des dépositions à l'israelienne et couru après son agent. Il avait vu le changement de regard de celui-ci. Il était passé de la tristesse a de la haine en à peine une seconde. C'est durant cette course poursuite, que, pour la première fois il constata que Tony courait vite, même très vite. Oh bien sur, il avait déjà vu courir son agent mais jamais de cette manière-là. On aurait dit que les enjambées de Tony étaient précise, déterminées et calculées. La vue de l'ex marine n'était plus ce qu'elle était, mais il comprit que le jeune homme poursuivait quelqu'un ou quelque chose devant lui. Il distinguait vaguement la silhouette mais ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, il perdit la trace de son agent. Il évalua les alentours et tenta de retrouver leurs directions. Il observa le sol, à la recherche de quelconques empruntes puis continua tout en analysant chaque petits indices. Au bout de 10 min, il entendit un coup de feu et se précipita dans sa direction, arme au poing. Il avanca prudemment et arriva à la fin d'un vieux sentier où une légère clairière apparu devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une silhouette marcher dans sa direction. Cette silhouette, il la connaissait par coeur, cette façon de marcher, de se tenir, c'était Tony. Cependant, quand la lumière de la lune éclaira son agent, celui-ci n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Il se précipita vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tony.

**__ Tony, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_** demanda t'il inquiet.

Tony affaiblit n'avait pas pris conscience de la présence de Gibbs et sursauta au contact des mains de son boss sur ses épaules.

_ **_Gibbs ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_** demanda t'il à son tour, le regard perdu et la voix faible.

_**_ C'est moi qui pose les questions, agent Dinozzo**_. Reprit Gibbs, d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne voulut.

Face à ces paroles et surtout au ton employé par l'ex marine, Tony se braqua et recula vivement.

__** Je ne vous dois aucunes explications, agent Gibbs**_. Renchérit Tony, furieux. Il était peut être affaiblit mais la partie de lui qui lui disait de faire attention, était toujours présente.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils devant son comportement. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Tony ne s'était jamais révolter contre lui. N'avait jamais discuter un seul de ses ordres, et ce soir, Gibbs vit une facette de son agent qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à present. Il détourna son regard de Tony et vit une silhouette à terre, quelques mètres plus loin.

**__ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_**

**__ Non Gibbs, attends !_** .... Mais Tony eu a peine le temps de répondre que Gibbs se trouva au côté de la créature. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu une telle bête. Elle était immense, au moins deux mètres. Elle ressemblait à un loup mais disposait d'un corps en forme humaine. Ses crocs blanc, épais, recouvert encore de sang dépassaient de son imposante geulle. Ses yeux jaunes ne bougaient plus, liberés de toute trace de vie et fixaient lamentablement le ciel. Gibbs ne compronait pas. Cela ne pouvait éxister de telle créatures, a part peut être dans des côntes de pure fiction. Il recula de quelques pas, puis c'est là qu'il entendit la petite voix de son agent.

_**_ C'est un loup garou**_. Murmura Tony, dans un soupir.

__** Un quoi ?**_ demanda incrédule le chef d'équipe.

_ **_Tu m'as très bien entendu_**. Répondit froidement l'italien en posant de nouveau son regard sur ce monstre. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce et tremblante, j_**e ne suis pas fou, Gibbs.**_

_**Je t'en pris, ne me prend pas pour un malade.**_... puis un visage triste apparu sur son visage, _**quoique... tu peux me prendre pour un fou. De toute manière cela ne changera rien... **__**Je suis desolé Gibbs.**_ Il reporta son regard sur son boss. Et c'est à cet instant, que Gibbs vit la fatigue marqué sur le visage de son agent. Tony continua a parler, ne lachant plus son regard du sien. Ses yeux devenèrent de plus en plus rouge.... _**Je suis desolé, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer la dedans... Je, je ... tu m'as tellement appris. J'ai toujours eu **__**du respect pour toi .... tu auras ma demission sur ton bureau le plus vite possible. **_A la fin de ces paroles, Tony regarda une dernière fois l'homme qui lui avait tant appris, tant donné .... puis relacha son regard ne pouvant supporter de voir de la déception dans les yeux de son boss. Il se retourna puis repartit chez lui, laissant Gibbs planté dans la clairière pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir et de voir. Après plusieurs minutes, Gibbs sortit de sa léthargie par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il prit son portable et remarqua qu'il avait déjà eu 10 appels en absence de la part de Mcgee. Il décrocha d'une voix rauque, _**Gibbs. J'arrive tout de suite.**_

Le lendemain, Tony ne se présenta pas au travail, ni même les jours suivants. Gibbs quand à lui ne cessait de repenser aux derniers évènements. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Tony avait dit et pourtant .... il n'était pas fou, il possedait toutes ses facultés mentales mais croire à ce genre de chose .... Bon sang ! un loup garou ! même en y repensant, pour l'ex marine c'était complètement grotèsque ! ce genre de créature n'était qu'un mythe et n'apparaissait que dans des films de mauvais gouts, non ?. Pourtant, un confit intérieur le devorait. C'était son meilleur agent qui lui avait révéler ceci. C'etait son agent sénior, la personne avec laquelle il travaillait depuis des années, la personne en laquelle il avait une totale confiance. Il savait que Tony ne pouvait pas lui mentir, et même s'il le faisait, il n'inventerait pas des histoires à dormir debout. Il le connaisait, ou tu du moins .... il croyait le connaitre. Mais ce qui c'est passé ce soir là, prouvait le contraire... et cette réalité lui fit mal. Au fil des années, il s'était attaché au jeune italien puis un sentiment plus fort était apparu. Tony lui avait tellement apporté, sans sans rendre compte. Il fixa le bureau de son agent pendant quelques instant encore. Ce vide, ce silence, était trop dur à supporter pour Gibbs. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ces jours sans Tony lui donnait l'impression que le temps passait à reculons. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, c'est pourquoi il décida de se rendre chez le jeune homme. Il avait reçu la lettre de démission de Tony, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne l'accepterai jamais. Que le seul agent qu'il veuille qu'il soit sur ses 6, était Anthony Dinozzo et personne d'autre. Il arriva 10 min plus tard devant l'appartement de son agent. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, mais Gibbs était nerveux et ne savait pas comment agir ni même comment dire à Tony ce qu'il ressentait. Pour les relations humaines, il était vraiment déplorable et ne possédait pas l'aisance d'Abby. Il se décida enfin à frapper, d'une main tremblante à la porte 12B. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva nez a nez avec un Tony surpris de le voir sur son pallier.

_**_ Gibbs ?**_

_**_ Oui. Je peux te parler une minute ?**_

Tony acquiesca puis laissa le chemin libre à son patron afin qu'il puisse rentrer.

_**_ Je .... je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.**_

Tony sourit, **_oui, je crois que je l'ai remarqué._**

_**_ Je tiens à m'escuser.**_

_**_ Pourquoi ?**_ demanda Tony.

_**_ D'avoir mal réagit ou pas réagit du tout.**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas t'escuser, ta réaction était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal**_. Déclara Tony, en offrant un café à son patron.

Gibbs le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis s'assit sur le canapé du salon. Quand à Tony, il préferait rester debout. Il ne tenait pas trop a croiser de nouveau le regard de son boss. Il s'appuya contre la porte qui séparait son salon à sa cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Gibbs prit une gorgée du liquide chaud et sourit au geste de Tony. En effet, illui avait preparé son café comme il l'aimait, c'est à dire bien noir et sans sucre. Puis son sourire s'effaca en apercevant les dernières cicatrices sur le visage de son agent, laissé surement par cette bestiole d'il y a quelques jours. Il ne l'avait par remarqué ces blessure ce soir là et il s'en voulait énormement. Il étudia plus attentivement le visage de l'italien et constata également que les hématômes étaient encore présent. Tony vit l'objet des pensées de son patron et sourit, _**ne t'inquiète pas. C'est trois fois rien. **_Il eu un silence géné dans la pièce. Non seulement parce que Gibbs était très mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation et aussi parce que voir Tony blessé, le tiraillait de l'interieur. C'est finallement, Tony qui brisa le silence.

_**_ Si tu as decidé de me rayer de ta vie, je t'en pris fais le vite.**_

Gibbs fut plus que surpris par les paroles de Tony, c'est pourquoi il s'arreta net de boire son café. Il n'était jamais venu ici dans l'intention de faire disparaitre Tony de sa vie, au contraire. Cette idée lui était même impenssable. Comment le pourrait il ? c'était une chose qui lui était impossible de faire. Il était venu ici pour voir si Dinozzo accepterait de partager son histoire, son passé avec lui. Devant cette déclaration, Gibbs posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse puis reporta son regard sur son agent. Le contact visuel dura quelques secondes, puis il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

__** Il est hors de question que je disparaisse de ta vie, est ce clair agent Dinozzo ?**_ demanda d'une voix dure et impertubable l'ex marine.

Tony fronça les sourcils puis analysa le regard de son patron. Il vit que celui-ci ne mentait pas, qu'il était sincère. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, envahit par un sentiment de soulagement. Cependant, il voulait être sur que Gibbs est bien peser le pour et le contre de cette situation. Il voulait être sur que son patron, savait où il s'embarquait et surtout s'il l'accepterai.

_**_ Tu es sur ? tu sais être proche de moi est un grand risque, tu es en danger constamment. Toute ta vie va en être chamboulé et je ne veux pas ......**_ Tony s'arreta dans sa phrase,

baissant le regard vers le sol.

_**_ Tu ne veux pas quoi ?**_

Tony soupira, Je ne veux pas qu'un matin tu te réveilles et que tu regrettes. Murmura t'il d'une voix à peine audible.

_**_ C'est une chose qui n'arrivera pas, Dinozzo. Tu m'entends ?**_

Tony acquiesca, puis détourna le regard en direction de la fenètre.

_**_ Bon, alors tu fais quoi exactement ?**_ demanda curieusement Gibbs.

Tony rapporta son intention sur son boss, puis eut un léger rire nerveux.

_**_ Qu'est ce que je fais ? hum... je .... je chasse. Je suis comme on l'appelle cela dans mon monde, un chasseur.**_

_**_ Un chasseur ?**_ dit il intrigué.

_**_ Oui, euh.... tu sais la bête que tu as vu l'autre soir dans le parc ?**_

Gibbs acquiesca en revoyant cette affreuse bestiole dont il pensait que l'existence n'était possible que dans nos pires cauchemars.

_**_ Et bien, ce n'est pas tout a fait la seule créature qui éxiste en ce bas monde.**_

_**_ Il y en a d'autres ?**_ demanda t'il ébahit.

_**_ Yep, je chasse toutes créatures surnaturelles. Que cela soit, des loups garous, des vampires, des démons, des wendigos, des esprits vengeurs et j'en passe_**. Sourit il pour

alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

__** Oh**_, fut la seule réponse qui soit venu au chef d'equipe.

_**_ Ouai, je sais.**_

_**_ Et tu pratique cette activitée depuis longtemps ?**_

__** Yep**_, fut sa seule réponse. Il ne désirait pas trop dévoiler de sa vie à Gibbs. Il se sentait déjà assez responsable de l'avoir entrainé là dedans, il ne voulait pas en plus qu'il se torture l'esprit pour lui... Après tout, il n'en valait pas la peine.

_**_ Et tu as tué beaucoup de ces créatures ?**_

_**_ J'ai arreté de les compter. Tu sais au fil des années, on s'y perd un peu.**_

_**_ Je vois.**_

_**_ Envisage tu de partir du ncis ?**_ demanda t'il inquiet.

_ _**Tu découvres que ton plus ancien agent est en réalité un chasseur, un tueur de sang froid et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est de me demander si je pars du ncis ou non ?**_

demanda incrédule Tony, se passant une main sur le visage.

_ **_Je reconnais que je ne sais pas tout sur toi et le monde de la chasse mais je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre, Tony_**. Déclara Gibbs, avec conviction.

Tony fut touché par les paroles de son patron. Gibbs avait vu tout de suite ce qui lui faisait peur. Il a tout de suite su les mots qu'il voulait entendre et qu'il lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Il fut soulagé que l'opinion de l'homme qu'il considerait le plus proche d'un pere, n'avait pas changé. Il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes. Il prit une longue inspiration afin de se calmer puis reporta son regard sur celui de l'ex marine.

_ _**Cela dépend de mon boss**_.

Gibbs sourit, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il était sur le point de franchir le seuil de la porte quand il déclara par dessus son épaule.

_**_ Je te veux frais et dispo, demain matin à la première heure.**_

Quand Gibbs ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne savait pas qu'à ce même instant, son jeune italien et lui firent la même chose : ils sourirent. C'est ainsi que pour faire honneur a son patron, Tony se présenta au bureau a 7h tapante. Il ne fut pas très surpris de voir la veste de son patron sur le dossier de sa chaise. Gibbs n'était jamais en retard et arrivait habituellement le premier au QG. Son aciduité était sans doute du a son passé de marine, pensa Tony, le sourire au lèvre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il déposa un gobelet de café sur son bureau, puis s'installa au sien. Tony était troublé par deux sentiments, d'un côté il se sentait plus léger. Il devait avouer que savoir que la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus était au courant et pouvait cesser de se cacher ou d'inventer des escuses bidons le soulageait énormement. Il détestait par dessus tout, mentir à son mentor et cette solution lui convenait en fin de compte. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empécher de culpabiliser. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui auraient préferé ne jamais savoir, tellement la réalité était dure. Il sait très bien, que Gibbs avait prit sa décision mais .... il ne pouvait s'empécher de se sentir responsable. C'est alors qu'il fut coupé de sa rêverie par une voix familière, en face de lui.

_**_ Ca va, Dinozzo ?**_

_ _**Euh... oui, patron. Tout va bien**_, se ratrappa Tony.

Puis le chef d'équipe remarqua le gobelet de café sur son bureau, il se retrourna et fronça les sourcils perplexe.

_**_ C'était sur ma route, hocha les épaules l'italien.**_

Gibbs se retourna et eu un léger sourire en coin. C'est à ce moment là, que les deux autres agents de l'équipe arrivèrent. L'enquête sur le quartier maitre piétinait et pour cause le responsable de sa mort n'était autre qu'un loup garou. Mais aller déclarer ça aux autorités, à son régiment et a sa famille. Cela ne ferait pas très sérieux et puis ils finiraient vite à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Tony avait révélé la vérité a son boss et Gibbs tentait envain de faire durer l'enquête quelques jours afin qu'elle soit classée sans suite. Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis cette affaire et l'équipe se contentait de classer de vieux dossier ou de mettre à jours certains de leurs rapports. Une inactivité qui commencait a marquer les menbres de l'équipe, tous. ... peut être sauf un. Tony était plus que ravie de cette petite pause. Après des jours et des jours a chasser non stop et les enquêtes qui se succèdaient, il devait avouer que souffler un peu lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de nuit de sommeil a rattrapper et tres souvent il finissait par s'assoupir sur son bureau pendant quelques instant. Gibbs revenait du MTAC quand il vit son agent sénior et décida qu'il était temps pour lui et le reste de son équipe de regagner leur domicile.

_ _**Ziva, Mcgee vous pouvez y aller.**_

Les deux agents le regardèrent avec un soupir de soulagement. Tout deux étaient près de l'ascenseur quand Ziva demanda :

**__ Et pour Tony ?_**

**__ Je m'en charge._**

Ziva et Mcgee acquièçèrent puis firent un geste rapide de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'italien.

_**_ Tony, Tony réveille toi.**_

Encore dans son sommeil, Gibbs l'entendit marmonner quelque chose : Je ne m'appele pas, Tony. Gibbs fut choqué par cette révélation, il savait que Tony avait une vie cachée mais il pensait au moins connaitre son prénom.

_**_ Et bien, moi je ne te connais que sous ce prénom**_. Répondit Gibbs d'une voix douce.

C'est à cet instant, que Tony se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise. Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça. Il n'avait quand même pas dit, cela. Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi il avait ouvert sa bouche. Il n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de parler en dormant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni même comment Gibbs allait réagir en apprenant cela. L'ex marine, vit très bien l'état de trouble de son agent mais il ne voulait pas lui causer la moindre inquiétude. Même si, il avait été surpris que Tony ne s'appele pas vraiment Tony, après réflexion, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Après tout, il était un de ces chasseurs comme ils se font appeler alors il n'est pas étonnant qu'avec l'activité que ce prétait son agent, celui-ci utilise un nom d'emprunt. Il sourit devant la tête de Tony, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_**_ Alors comment dois je t'appeler ?**_

Tony ne fut pas tellement pris de cour par la question, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire à Gibbs. Après tout, presque personne n'était au courant de sa véritable identité. Cela pouvait lui apporter beaucoup d'ennui et il ne voulait pas que Gibbs souffre à cause de lui.

_**_ Je je crois que je vais y aller. Déclara très vite Tony.**_

_**_ Laisse moi au moins te racompagner. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.**_

_**_ Non, Gibbs je t'assures ....**_

_**_ C'est un ordre, agent spécial Dinozzo**_.

Gibbs ne conduit pas à son allure habituelle ce soir là. Il ne voulait pas secouer d'avantage son agent qui avait rudement besoin de repos. Tony s'était endormi très vite et il voulait lui laisser le plus de temps possible. Tout au long du trajet, il n'avait cesser de repenser a cette dernière révélation accidentelle et ne pouvait s'empécher de se demander quels autres secrets pouvaient il encore cacher. Quoi qu'il en soit plus il en découvrait, plus il avait envie de connaitre la suite. Tony était Tony et il désirait plus que tout apprendre a reconnaitre ce jeune homme. Il aimait penser qu'il pouvait être là pour lui et que le jeune italien lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser entrer dans son univers. Ils arrivèrent devant les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, l'arret du moteur réveilla Tony qui fronça les sourcils ne reconnaissant pas l'entrée de son appartement.

_**_ Je croyais que tu me ramenais chez moi ?**_ demanda t'il les yeux encore a moitié ouvert.

_ _**C'est exact, mais finallement j'ai changé d'avis**_. Répondit d'une voix calme l'ex marine.

_**_ Dois je insinuer que c'est une tentative de kidnapping ?**_ demanda sournoisement Tony, toujours encore un peu endormi.

__** Ce n'est plus une tentative**_. Déclara Gibbs.

Tony sourit faiblement puis sortit de la voiture, pour rejoindre son boss qui se trouvait déjà sur le pallier. Une fois à l'interieur, Tony déposa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise d'une des chaises de la cuisine pour ensuite s'effronder sur le canapé. Gibbs eu un léger sourire quand il remarqua que Tony avait poser sa veste sur la même chaise que les fois précédentes. En effet, Tony n'était pas a sa première visite et connaissait parfaitement les lieux. A cette instant, Gibbs pensa que même s'il ne connaissait pas la deuxieme vie de son agent, certains petits gestes eux, étaient bien réel et faisaient réellement partie du jeune homme auquel il s'était attaché. Il rejoignit Tony dans le salon après avoir préparer un peu de café. Il le retrouva allongé sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Mais au vu de sa respiration rapide, il comprit très vite que celui ci ne dormait pas. Il déposa la tasse de café sur la table basse, laissant à Tony le choix de le prendre ou non puis s'installa a son tour sur le sofa. Un silence s'installa puis, après avoir bu une énième gorgée de son café, Gibbs osa briser ce silence insesent.

_**_ Tony ....**_

Tony ouvrit les yeux a l'annonce de son prénom, enfin du prénom qui était le sien depuis quelques années maintenant. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de l'ex marine, attendant la suite des paroles de son patron. Durant cette attente, qui lui parut interminable, son coeur se mit a battre plus vite mais tenta de rester maitre de ses émotions.

_**_ .... Je peux te demander une faveur ?**_

Tony fronça les sourcils. Gibbs ne demandait jamais rien, il l'éxigeait la plus part du temps et il ne demandait jamais de faveurs. C'est pourquoi, son coeur se mit a battre encore plus vite et plus fort. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Gibbs, mais il envisageait déjaà le pire. C'était sa nature, il voyait toujours le verre à moitié vide et à bien y penser on ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Il avait tellement vu d'atrocité et d'horreur dans sa vie, qu'il lui était impensable de voir le bien et le bon côté des choses. Devant l'accéleration de son rythme cardiaque, Tony ferma de nouveau les yeux et se prépara à entendre ce que son patron allait lui dire.

_ _**Dis toujours, Laissa t'il échapper dans un soupir.**_

Gibbs regarda sa tasse quelques instant, puis reporta son regard sur Tony.

_**_ Je voudrais savoir .....**_

Tony ouvrit un oeil quand Gibbs ne fini pas sa phrase.

_**_ Savoir quoi ?**_

_**_ Je voudrais connaitre ton véritable prénom.**_

Tony fut surpris devant la faveur de son patron. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, celle ci ne faisait réellement pas partie de ses supositions.

_**_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir cela ?**_

_**_ Parce que je veux te connaitre toi, et non Anthony Dinozzo**_. Répondit tout simplement, Gibbs.

_ _**Tu ne pourrais pas seulement te contenter d'Anthony Dinozzo ?**_

_**_ Non**_.

Tony laissa échapper un soupir lasse, observa Gibbs et se redressa. Devant ce regard, il comprit que son boss était déterminé et ne lacherais jamais l'affaire. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, seulement il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il se pinca l'arrete du nez, en sachant pertinament qu'il venait de prendre sa décision.

_**_ Je m'appelle Alec._**


	3. Gibbs ? Jethro ou Jet ?

Le lendemain, Tony ou plutôt Alec pu faire une grasse matinée et récupérer une grande partie de ses heures de sommeil perdu. Gibbs s'était réveillé tôt, il n'était pas un adepte de la grasse mat', passé de marine oblige. Il se leva aux alentours des 7h, s'habilla, bu un rapide café et ne cessait de jeter des regards a la masse endormi sur son canapé. Puis rassuré que Tony ou Alec - il ne savait pas trop comment l'appeler - dormait a point fermé, il se dirigea dans sa cave et commença a travailler sur son bateau. C'est aux alentours des midi passé, que la marmotte se décida enfin a ouvrir l'oeil. Il fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas son appartement, puis tout les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se redressa, se passa une main sur son visage afin d'enlever les quelques gouttes de sueurs puis entendit des bruits provenant du sous sol. Il sourit, se demandant comment son patron pouvait bien faire pour rester des heures enfermées a poncer un bateau, pour qui la sortie de celui ci était une véritable énigme. Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de cette heure tardive. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir autant, il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il se leva, mit de coté la couverture - que son boss avait sûrement déposé sur lui quand il s'était assoupi - et s'étira de tout ses membres. Après ça, il se dit que la moindre des choses était d'aller saluer son hôte. Il se dirigea vers la cave mais ne descendit que les premières marches. Il observa son patron, poncer son bateau avec une tendresse et une dévotion incroyable. Pour le chasseur, il n'y avait pas de doute que si son patron n'était pas devenu marine, il aurait sans doute exceller dans une carrière d'ébéniste.

_ _**Je ne dérange pas le capitaine ?**_

Cette voix chaude et familière fit sortir Gibbs de ses pensées, il releva la tete pour voir une petite frimousse souriante en haut des escaliers.

__** Non. Tu as pu dormir ?**_

_ _**Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passer une nuit tranquille.**_

_**_ Si tu veux manger quelque chose, tu sais ou trouver le café.**_

Tony sourit gené, je ne voudrais pas abusé de ton hospitalité, patron. Je crois que je vais y aller.

_ _**Tu ne me déranges pas, To ....**_ mais Gibbs s'arrêta net dans sa progression, quand il vit le regard triste de son agent. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il allait faire et

se rattrapa aussitôt. _**Tu ne me déranges pas, Alec.**_ Reprit il plus lentement.

Tony sourit a l'annonce de son prénom. Il était touché par cette attention, et encore plus quand il comprit que c'était Gibbs qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi. Personne ne l'appelait pas son véritable prénom, il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi parce que cela qualifiait ce qu'il était vraiment. C'est a dire un tueur sans le moindre sentiment d'empathie envers les hommes dont il avait causé la mort. C'était un coté, une part de lui qu'il détestait. Et cette partie, comportait le monde de la chasse, de la haine, la peur, le sang ..... et tout ça, il l'avait en horreur, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était un chasseur par le sang, c'était un fait, une vérité et une atroce vérité. Cependant, quand il avait entendu son prénom de la bouche de Gibbs, cela avait changé. Il sentit une profonde chaleur envahir tout son corps et il décela un sentiment de sincérité qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

_ _**Alors, il avance ce bateau ?**_ demanda Tony pour changer de sujet.

_ _**Et bien, il avancerait plus vite si une certaine personne voulais bien m'aider.**_

A cette annonce, Tony devint blanc comme un linge.

_ _**Euh, non boss. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, .... et puis j'aurais peur d'abîmer tout tes efforts.**_

_**_ Je te montrerais et tu n'abîmeras rien, Alec.**_

Alec. C'était dur pour lui d'entendre son prénom, mais il pensa qu'il finirait bien par si faire et plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_ _**Non, je t'assures boss... et puis je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour rester enfermer pendant des heures dans cet endroit.**_ finit il par dire d'une voix a peine audible.

Gibbs du tendre l'oreille pour entendre la fin de la phrase d' Alec, puis il mit en lien cette information et le comportement de son jeune agent.

_ _**Alec, tu ne serais pas claustrophobe par hasard ?**_

_**_ Quoi ? moi ? pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_

_**_ Parce que tu n'as descendu que les premières marches de l'escalier, que tu as laisser la porte du sous sol ouverte et que tu te poses des questions sur mes capacités a rester**_

_**enfermer ? ... et surtout parce que tu es devenu pale comme si tu avais vu un fantôme, quand je t'ai proposé de descendre ?**_

_**_ Non, pas du tout.**_ Répondit sur la défensive, Alec.

_ _**Alec ....**_

_**_ Bon d'accord, je suis peut être un peu claustrophobe.**_

Devant le regard insistant de son patron, Alec n'eut d'autres choix de capituler, _**bon d'accord, je suis claustrophobe. Content ? **_Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais fut tout de suite intrigué, _**mais comment as tu fais toutes ces années pour prendre l'ascenseur ?**_

_ _**Je sais très bien joué, tu sais.**_ déclara t'il comme si c'était une réponse.

Puis se leva et repartit dans la direction opposée, sans attendre la réplique de son patron. Gibbs rejoignit Alec, - finalement il allait très vite si faire a ce prénom - au premier étage. Il le retrouva habillé de sa veste et muni de ses clés.

_ _**Tu pars quelque pars ?**_

_**_ Ben, oui, chez moi. Je ne vais quand même pas monopoliser tout ton espace**_, sourit Alec.

Quand Gibbs entendit les paroles d'Alec, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser a une chose stupide. Il est vrai,il devait le reconnaître qu'il aimait beaucoup avoir Alec a ses cotés. Il aimait sa présence, et depuis ce fameux soir il désirait en savoir plus sur cet homme qui avait prit de plus en plus de place dans son coeur. C'était une idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et dont il ne pouvait sortir de sa tete. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus, précipite ou effrayé Alec. Après tout, c'était un jeune homme très secret et sans doute que cette solution n'allait pas lui convenir.

_ _**attends, Alec !**_

A cette demande, Alec se retourna face a son patron et fronça les sourcils.

__** Boss ?**_

_**_ J'ai un prénom, tu pourrais peut être envisager de t'en servir. Renchérit Gibbs.**_

_**_ Euh ... Oui, boss.. je je sais mais ...**_

_**_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Je t'appelles bien par ton prénom, pourquoi pas toi ?**_

_**_ C'est juste que ca fais bizarre ....**_

Mais devant le regard insistant de son patron, Alec trouva tout d'un coup intéressant le sol. Puis il releva la tete et tout en se massant la nuque, il fit ce que son patron attendait de lui encore légèrement mal a l'aise.

_ _**J'ai compris, Jet.**_

Alec le regarda inquiet, il se demandait bien ce qui tracassait son patron. Bon en même temps, son comportement n'était pas si étrange que ça. Après tout, il venait de découvrir que son agent senior n'était qu'un chasseur sous une fausse identité. N'importe qui, serait déboussolé dans ce genre de situation et plus particulièrement un ex marine qui pensait posséder assez de flair et d'expérience pour savoir quand quelqu'un lui mentait ou non. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être une cause d'ennui pour l'ex marine. Il lui devait beaucoup et a l'idée de lui causer le moindre inquiétude, serra son coeur. Il ne voulait pas non plus, que Gibbs culpabilise ou remette en question ces dons d'enquêteur. Pour lui, Gibbs était le meilleur dans cette catégorie et personne ni quoi que se soit, pourrait lui dire le contraire.

_ _**Tu sais, ... Jet**_ - Alec avait du mal a l'appeler ainsi, l'annonce de son prénom lui rappelait trop une certaine attache qu'il aurait préféré tenir éloigner - _**.... j'ai été élevé et formé pour être un véritable passe partout.**_

**_C'est une facette de mon job, que l'on ne peut ignorer si l'on veut rester en vie.... quoi qu'il en soit même le boss de la CIA ou du KGB aurait pu me mettre a jour_**.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils devant cette minime brin de vérité sur la véritable vie d'Alec. Il ne pu s'emepcher de penser, que la vie d'Alec devait renfermer beaucoup, beaucoup de surprise mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Devant le regard de celui ci lors de cette brève révélation, il avait vu la douleur et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu' Anthony Dinozzo ne montrait quasiment jamais. Décidément, Alec avait choisit un personnage aux antipode de sa véritable personnalité. Il comprit où son jeune agent voulait en venir, et il fut très touché par l'attention d'Alec de vouloir le rassuré, mais ce n'était pas a cela qu'il hantait son esprit.

_ _**Bon, je vais te laisser retourner au ponçage de ton bateau**_. Sourit Alec.

Alec était sur le pallier de la porte quand il fut interrompu dans sa progression par la voix douce de son boss.

_ _**Alec.**_

Alec se retourna.

_ _**Me laisseras tu un jour, découvrir l'homme qui se cache sous ce sourire ?**_

Sous l'effet de l'obscurité de la pièce, Gibbs ne vit pas très bien la réaction de celui ci. Cependant, il pu déceler un Léger sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage d'Alec pour ensuite s'effacer en une fraction de seconde. Alec se retourna, posa sa main sur la poignet puis avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il murmura, _**Je ne sais pas, Jet. Laisse moi du temps. **_Puis ce sont sur ces derniers mots qu' Alec laissa Gibbs chez lui, avec sans un mince espoir.

Une semaine était passé depuis ce jour la. Gibbs s'était assoupit sur son canapé après avoir poncer son bateau et bu un rapide café. Cela avait été une semaine assez éprouvante, l'affaire avait mit plus longtemps que prévue pour être enfin résolu. L'équipe avait passé des heures et des heures au bureau a rechercher la moindre petite information qui pourrait tout changer, et cela avait finit par payer ses fruits. Ils avaient finit par trouver le coupable et l'arrêter sans le moindre débordement. Il faut dire, que grâce a l'intervention d' Alec et de sa capacité a marchander et a parlementer, tout ceci n'avait pas fini dans un bain de sang. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce genre de moment, que Gibbs pouvait dissocier l'agent Anthony Dinozzo a Alec. Dinozzo était un excellent agent, peu a l'aise avec les gens, il ne savait généralement quoi dire. Il comblait le vide par une plaisanterie et disparaissait. Cependant, Alec c'était autre chose. Il avait une capacité a comprendre les gens, tout a fait extraordinaire. Il possédait une empathie qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Dinozzo. C'était comme si Dinozzo représentait la lumière et Alec l'ombre. On pouvait tout aussi bien les représenter comme le yin et le yang. Bien sur, il n'y avait que lui qui avait remarquer cela. Alec se précipitant dans la seconde a redevenir Tony a la seconde, cela en était déconcertant. Alec avait une de ses facilité a jouer la comédie, une de ses façons si particulière a se jeter dans la peau d'un personnage sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser a la déclaration d'Alec quelques jours plus tôt, Je sais très bien joué, tu sais. Gibbs fut réveiller par des bruits sourd provenant de son salon. La pièce était plongé dans une obscurité complète, il ouvrit a moitié les yeux puis attrapa son arme dépose sur la table basse près de lui. Il alluma la lampe et braqua son arme devant lui. C'est la qu'il eu une vision d'horreur. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, n'était qu'autre Alec. Il portait un jean bleu, une chemise blanche a moitié ensanglanté sur laquelle reposait une veste en cuir. Des gouttes de sang perlait son visage ainsi que des traces de terre sur son jean. Ses cheveux en bataille, il tenait une dague dans sa main droite recouverte elle aussi de sang. Ses yeux était fatigué et un sourire gené apparu sur son visage.

_ _**Je suis desolé.... Jet mais.... je connais personne d'autre ....et ...**_

Gibbs rabaissa son arme et se dirigea vers Alec.

_ _**C'est ok, Alec. Tout va bien. Tu es blessé ?**_ demanda inquiet Gibbs.

Alec regarda l'état de ses vêtements, non ce n'ai pas le mien.

_ _**Bien. C'est déjà une bonne chose**_. Gibbs se passa une main sur le visage, _**tu es capable de te déshabiller ?**_

_ _**Oui, je pense.**_

Alec enleva sa veste avec difficulté. Les premiers signes de courbatures et de fatigue firent leurs effets. Une fois la veste enlevée, c'est Gibbs qui prit le relais. Il se mit a déboutonner sa chemise quand Alec eu un mouvement de recul. Encore sous le choc de sa dernière chasse, alec n'avait pas les idées très claires et Gibbs le remarqua immédiatement.

_ _**C'est ok, Alec. Je vais juste t'aider a t'allonger, d'accord ?**_

Alec acquiesça puis Gibbs l'aida a s'allonger sur le canapé. Une fois sur le canapé, il n'en fallut pas plus longtemps au jeune chasseur pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Gibbs le regarda avec tendresse et inquiétude, _**qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? **_Alec se réveilla avec un Léger mal de crane et une forte nausée. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas très surpris de croiser le regard bleu de son boss. Celui ci était assis en face de lui, un café a la main. Il était habillé d'un vieux jogging et des traces e fatigue commençait a apparaître sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas être devin, pour comprendre a Alec ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était venu chez Gibbs, sûrement après une chasse couvert de sang, d'après la forte odeur qu'il pouvait sentir et Gibbs avait passé toute la nuit a veiller sur lui. Alec se maudit a ce moment, car c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver. Il ne voulait pas que cela fonctionne de cette façon. Pourquoi était il venu ici ? d'habitude, après une chasse dure a supporter, il retournait chez lui, prenait une douche et repartait aussi sec a la recherche d'un vieux bar de la ville pour oublier et effacer toutes ces visions. Il noyait son agressivité, sa peur et sa détresse dans l'alcool, il envait toujours été ainsi. Alors pourquoi mais pourquoi il n'avait pas agit de la même façon ? il ne pouvait pas amener avec lui toute cette misère aun homme qui ne le méritait pas. Il se détesta, il n'était qu'un égoïste. Il se leva très vite du cana pé, lui provoquant un léger vertige mais ne le montra pas et continua d'avancer. Il chercha dans les quatre coins de la pièce sa veste, devant le regard perdu et inquiet de Gibbs.

_ _**qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_

_**_ Je m'en vais.**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_ demanda incrédule, Gibbs.

_ _**Je n'aurais jamais du venir, ici ! cela ne me ressemble pas ! d'habitude, je ..... je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, je n'aurai jamais du te dire la vérité !**_

_**_ Alec ...**_

_**_ C'est ce que tu veux, Jet !?! tu veux passer des jours, des nuits a te morfondre, a te demander ou je suis ? tu mérite bien mieux que ça ! tu ... as le droit d'une vie normale ! je ne veux pas être celui qui te l'enlèves.**_

Alec se munit de sa veste et était près du perron quand il fut retenu par la main forte de Gibbs. A cet instant, le temps sembla se figer. Alec n'osait regarder Gibbs dans les yeux, il ne le pouvait pas.

_ _**Ne pars pas, Alec**_. La voix de Gibbs était faible presque un murmure.

_ _**C'est la meilleure chose a faire, Jet.**_

_**_ Pour toi ou pour moi ?**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_

**__ Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es venu ici, Alec ?_** la voix de Gibbs avait augmenter de quelque décibel. Alec lui lança un regard interrogateur._** .. tu es venu ici, parce que tu savais que tu trouverais quelqu'un, que tu me trouverais moi. Tu es venu ici, parce que tu te sens tellement seul, que tu cherchais a me voir. Parce que tu savais que tu pouvais compter sur moi, parce que tu sais que je serais la pour t'ecouter, pour t'aider et aussi peut être pour te comprendre.**_ Gibbs dit ce dernier mot dans un murmure. **_Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas _**_**au courant de tout dans le monde de la ... chasse ?, mais tu savais que tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un au courant de ton secret et qui ne serait pas la a te juger. Que tu pourrais trouver une épaule réconfortante ! et je vais te dire une chose, Alec tu as intérêt de penser **__**de cette façon et de ne jamais hésiter a venir me voir, que se soit après une chasse ou parce que tu as le moral au plus bas, est ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?**_

Alec était plus que surpris des paroles de Gibbs. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots de la part de son boss.

_ _**Oh et autre chose, je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir croiser ta route. J'ai pris ma décision, je veux te connaître, je veux faire partie de ta vie, alors arrête de te torturer avec ça. Est ce clair ?**_

Devant ces dernières paroles, Alec en resta bouche bé. Ces quelques mots l'avaient profondément touché, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telle chose avant. Des larmes menaçaient d'apparaître à tout moment, il ne voulait pas les montrer à Gibbs. Il détourna le regard et voulu lui répondre mais aucun sons n'en ressortit. Après un longue respiration, il ne pu qu'acquiescer aux propos de son boss afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

_ _**Bien, maintenant suis moi. Tu as l'air d'un déterré, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose.**_ Déclara Gibbs en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Alec respira profondément puis suivi son boss jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'installa a la table, encore touché par les propos de son boss. C'est alors qu'une assiette rempli de crêpes apparu devant ses yeux, accompagné d'un café. Il vit son boss s'installer en face de lui, munit d'un café a la main. Il le dévisagea quelques instants, puis devant le regard insistant du jeune homme, Gibbs ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_ _**Mange, Alec.**_

Par pure réflexe, Alec fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il prit quelques crêpes - et devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas, que Gibbs était un si bon cuisinier - et but quelques gorgées de son café.

_ _**Alors, c'était quoi cette fois ?**_ demanda Gibbs.

Surpris par la question de Gibbs, Alec releva la tête de son assiette puis un contact visuel s'installa.

_ _**Et je t'en pris, ne me mens pas cette fois, Alec.**_

Devant la requête de Gibbs, Alec laissa échapper un léger soupir puis détourna le regard pendant quelques instants.

_ _**Un vampire, que je chassais depuis des semaines.**_

_**_ Un vampire ?**_

_**_Yep.**_

_**_ Donc je présume que le sang qui recouvre cette dague est le sien ?**_

_**_ Yep. Pour les tuer, il faut leur trancher la tête.**_

_**_ Leur trancher la tête ? je croyais qu'il fallait leur enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur ?**_ demanda intrigué le chef d'équipe.

Alec rit. Gibbs fut étonné, il n'avait pas vu rire Alec depuis longtemps. C'était un rire sincère et ce son qui remplissait la cuisine, provoqua un sourire à l'ex marine.

_ _**Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que mon patron, un ex marine convaincu était au courant de ses vieilles légendes à dormir debout !**_

Devant cette déclaration, le sourire de Gibbs s'élargit de plus belle.

_ _**Quoi qu'il en soit, non. Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette manière que l'on tue un vampire. Tout n'est que pure fiction.**_

_**_ Je vois. Alors dis moi ce qui est vrai.**_

Le sourire d'Alec s'effaça en une fraction de seconde, crois moi, Jet tu ne veux pas savoir. C'est à cet instant qu'Alec se leva, débarrassa son assiette et déclara par dessus son épaule.

_ _**On devrait y aller, mon boss n'aime pas quand j'arrive en retard**_.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut qu' Anthony dinozzo était de retour. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile, mais il avait déjà fait un grand pas avec Alec. Désormais, même s'il ne voulait pas tout lui dire, il l'avait accepter dans son monde. C'était encore un monde inconnu pour lui, mais il se fit la promesse qu'il allait apprendre a le connaître. Cela pourrait prendre des jours, des semaines, des mois ou même des années, cela ne changerais rien. Il laisserai le temps qu'il faudra à Alec.


	4. sentiment étrange

**Coucou, voici le prochain chapitre en esperant que celui-ci ne vous déçoive pas trop. Je tiens a vous remercier pour tout vos encouragements et pour répondre a une question qui m'a été posée, non je ne pense que cela finira en Tibbs slash, mis plutôt en tant que père/fils.**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La température était descendu rapidement de quelques degrés laissant place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Alec avait réussi a retrouver la trace d'un démon, qui avait causé la mort de plusieurs jeunes femmes dans la région. Ces victimes étaient toutes des femmes entre 20 et 30 ans, blonde et insouciante. Cependant, toutes ces femmes avaient un lien, c'était toutes des prostituées. Ce démon les éventraient leur causant ainsi les pires souffrances. Quand Alec avait réussi a définir son mode opératoire, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser a Jack l'éventreur. Soit c'était l'esprit de ce tueur psychopathe qui revenait, soit c'était un recopieur ou alors c'était un démon fan du plus grand tueur de tout les temps. Il ne s'était pas rendu au bureau ce jour-là, il avait conduit pendant plusieurs heures afin de retrouver sa trace. Il était ici, ce soir, il en était certain. Il coupa le contact de la voiture, puis se mit a attendre patiemment. Il savait que cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que celui ci ne se décide a se montrer. Il s'était garé en face de la rue, ou toutes les prostituées attendaient leur prochain client. Il analysa la situation et tenta de repéré les blondes. Il en repéra une quelques mètres plus loin, habillé d'un decolté plongeant rouge et d'une mini jupe en jean. Elle devait être âgée de 25 ans pas plus. A son goût, celle ci portait vraiment trop de maquillage. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune femme serait sans doute bien plus jolie sans ce maquillage, sans tout ce feu d'artifice qui la faisait passer pour une poupée barbie. Alec observa les allées et venus des passants mais aussi des automobilistes, certains s'arrêtaient mais ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Alec attendit plus d'une heure pour enfin voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entamer une conversation avec la jeune fille. Il le vit passer un bras par dessus son épaule et l'amener a l'écart de la rue principale. Alec sourit, il avait mis des semaines a retrouver sa trace, des jours a éplucher le moindre articles de journaux, a passer des coups de téléphone a n'en plus finir, des jours a faire des allées-retour entre Washington et Boston. Bien sur, ses nombreuses absences avaient eu pour conséquence une petite discussion avec Jet, qui se posait des questions et qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Devant son regard inquiet, Alec n'avait pas eu d'autres choix de dire à Jet, qu'il était sur une affaire et qu'il allait devoir s'absenter pendant quelques jours.

**FLASH BACK**

_ _**Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Alec ?**_ demanda Gibbs en colère.

Alec était assis a la table de la cuisine, et prit dans ses recherches n'entendit même pas la voix de son patron. Devant ce manque de réponse, Gibbs se plaça devant son agent senior et lui enleva le journal des yeux.

__** Hey ! j'étais entrain de lire. Si tu voulais la page des sports, il fallait me le dire. Déclara, Alec.**_

_**_ Alec, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?!**_ demanda encore une fois, Gibbs.

_ _**Mais qu'est ce qui te fais croire, que je te caches quelques chose ? répliqua t'il a son tour.**_

_**_ Oh je t'en pris, ne joue pas a ça avec moi ! je vois très bien que tu prépares quelque chose. Tu es tout le temps absent au bureau, tu passes toutes tes soirées a lire les journaux ....**_

_**_ Et alors ? j'ai bien le droit de me documenter sur ce qui se passe a travers le monde ! ce n'est pas interdit.**_

_**_ Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Alec. tu agis exactement de la même manière que lorsque .....**_ Puis tout ces évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Devant le silence soudain d'Alec, il comprit qu'il avait sans doute touché une corde sensible. ... _**Comme lorsque tu as tué ce .... loup garou.**_

_ _**Perspicace, agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Bon maintenant, tu veux bien me rendre mon outil de travail, s'il te plait ?**_ demanda t'il d'une voix dure.

_ _**Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?**_

_**_ Et bien, peut être que parce que je n'ai pas a te dire tout ce que je fais ! je suis majeur et vacciné a ce que je sache ! je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, je sais me débrouiller tout seul.**_ Riposta Alec furieux.

Devant ces paroles, Alec fût surpris que l'ex marine garde son calme. C'était pas du genre a Gibbs, il était plutôt du genre a foncer dans le tas. Au lieu, que celui ci ne l'engueule ou ne lui fasse la morale, Gibbs se rapprocha de son jeune agent.

_ _**Je sais que cela risque d'etre dur pour toi.**_ Affirma Gibbs d'une voix calme et posé.

_ _**Quoi ?**_ demanda incrédule Alec.

_ _**Que tu prennes conscience qu'il y a une personne qui se préoccupe de toi.**_

Devant ces mots, Alec ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il venait d'envoyer Gibbs sur les roses comme si c'était le dernier des abruti, le blessant sans doute et lui n'éprouvait aucune rancoeur a son égard. Au lieu de cela, il lui avoua a demi mots, ses sentiments et ses craintes. C'est a ce moment la, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait très mal agit envers l'es marine. Il ne méritait pas qu'on le traite de cette manière et surtout après être rester près de lui, malgré son lourd secret et toutes les répercussions que celui ci entraînait. Il se détesta, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette peur et cette crainte dans son regard, ne plus jamais entendre cette petite voix tremblante. Il voulait le rassurer au maximum, lui rendre la vie plus facile. Alec se passa une main sur le visage, mal a l'aise.

_ _**Je suis désole, Jet. Je n'aurais pas du te répondre de cette façon.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas grave.**_

_**_ Si ! au contraire....**_ puis il reporta son attention sur le papier journal gisant sur la table..... _**Je travaille sur un nouveau job**_. Finit par lâcher Alec.

_ _**Un nouveau job ? tu envisages de quitter le ncis ?**_ demanda inquiet, le chef d'équipe.

Alec eu un léger sourire, _**non, pas encore. Enfin tout du moins, pas temps que mon patron ne m'aura pas virer a coup de pied aux fesses**_.

_ _**Alors quel genre de job ?**_

_**_ Et bien, dans notre jargon, "Job " signifie "chasse ".**_

_**_ Oh, ce genre de job.**_

_**_ Oui, je suis sur une piste et je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours.**_

_**_ Cela concerne quoi cette fois ?**_

_**_ Jet, je ...**_

_**_ Je t'en pris, Alec. Dis moi.**_

Alec plongea son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Il décela encore ce regard plein de sincérité et de tendresse qu'il avait rarement vu chez l'ex marine. Il faisait confiance a Gibbs, la n'était pas la question. Ce qui le préoccupait, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est que Gibbs se retrouve confronter a ces êtres de la pire espèce. Cruel, sans la moindre compassion ou empathie, se nourrissant de peur et de souffrance. Puis, il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il observa pendant encore quelques minutes Gibbs, puis finit par capituler.

_ _**Un démon. Il a causé la mort de plusieurs prostituées a Boston, il les a éventré et je pense avoir assez de renseignements pour le coincer.**_

_**_ A Boston ? et tu seras absent longtemps ?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas, 3 jours, une semaine tôt ou plus.**_

_**_ Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller mais fais moi une promesse.**_

_**_ Tout ce que tu veux. Répondit d'une voix tremblante, Alec.**_

_**_ Tu me reviens en vie et tu respectes la règle numéro 3.**_

Alec sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis un sourire sincère apparu sur son visage.

_ _**Ne jamais être injoignable, j'ai saisi Jet.**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Alec sortit de la voiture, inspectant les alentours puis partit en direction de sa proie. Le chasseur était de sortie ce soir et quelque chose lui dit qu'il allait faire une belle prise. Il traversa la rue et se mit à les filer. Il laissa quelques mètres entre lui et le démon, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Il vérifia d'une main rapide, son arme, son livre d'exorcisme au cas ou, ainsi que son récipient d'eau bénite. Une fois fait, il releva la tête pour apercevoir le petit couple tourner à droite dans une voie sans issue. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche à force de faire des rondes de reconnaissance et d'interroger les personnes aux alentours. Il contourna le dernier petit commerce de la rue puis se retrouva juste derrière lui. C'est à cet instant que le démon sentit la présence du chasseur, celui-ci se retourna.

_ _**Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, mec ?**_

_ _**Et bien, tu pourrais commencer par la laisser partir.**_ Puis il décala son blouson de cuir pour que celui ci aperçoive son arme.

Le démon sourit puis plissa les yeux quelques instants.

_ _**Non, mais serait ce très cher, Alec ?**_

_**_ Content que tu connaisses mon nom, cela nous évitera de faire les présentations, n'est ce pas, Igor ?**_

A l'annonce de son prénom, les yeux de son hôte se mirent a noircirent. Ils étaient d'un noir perçant et tout signe de sympathie s'envola en l'espace de quelques secondes. Celui ci attira le jeune fille a lui et fit apparaître un couteau qu'il plaça juste au niveau de son cou.

_ _**Tu fais un pas de plus et je l'a tue.**_

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de peur et tenta en vain de se dégager de l'emprise de son ravisseur mais celui ci était bien trop fort. Devant ce comportement, il appuya un peu plus la lame contre sa peau où un mince filet de sang s'en échappa.

_**_ Je ne crois pas, non.**_

Puis a cet instant, Alec commença son exorcisme. Il avait amené avec lui ses notes, mais il l'avait fait, un tellement nombre de fois qu'il connaissait la formule par coeur. A son incantation, le démon commença a pousser des cris de douleurs, lâcha son emprise de la jeune fille qui se sauva de son bourreau et disparu du champs de vision du chasseur. Igor compressa sa tête entre ses mains et se plia en deux. La douleur ne cessait d'augmenter, ses muscles tremblaient, c'est alors qu'au bout de 5 min, un filet noir sortit de la bouche de l'hôte, pour enfin disparaître dans le sol. L'hôte se raidit et tomba violemment à terre. Devant ce spectacle, Alec sourit cruellement. Il prit un paquet de cigarette, et plus précisément des morley de sa poche de blouson. Il en prit une et sortit à la suite de cela un briquet de sa poche de jean. Il l'alluma et tira quelques taffes. Il sentit la nicotine dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge pour enfin continuer son voyage dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Au contact de cette substance, Alec se sentit apaisé. La nicotine se propageant dans tout son corps, allant même jusqu'à son cerveau pour le calmer de cette montée d'adrénaline soudaine. Il expira une petite quantité de fumée, puis se pencha vers la victime. Il se baissa et posa son index sur son pouls. Malheureusement, la victime n'avait pas survécu aà l'incantation ou était déjà morte depuis longtemps. Un sentiment de tristesse traversa les yeux d'Alec en regardant la masse inerte devant lui. Il lui referma les paupières puis murmura, un triste, _**je suis désole**_.

Alec se tenait maintenant derrière le volant depuis plusieurs heures. Il était partit de Boston, dès le job terminé, ne voulant pas attirer l'intention sur lui et surtout pour rentrer au plus vite à Washington. C'était étrange, c'était la première fois, qu'il ressentait ce sentiment. D'habitude, il finissait un job puis allait se soûler ou jouer au poker pour éliminer de son esprit toutes ces visions d'horreur. Il ne se sentait nulle part chez lui et ne connaissait personne avec qui il voulait parler ni même passer du temps. Il ne possédait aucunes attaches, et cela lui convenait auparavant. Cependant, maintenant, c'était diffèrent. Jet était rentré dans sa vie, mais aussi dans sa double vie, sa vrai vie. Il était rentré dans son monde à lui, sa véritable vie et cet appui, ce soutien qu'il avait trouvé chez Gibbs, lui procurait énormément de bien. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour il rencontrerai un homme tel que Gibbs. Il était devenu sa pierre de touche et ces quelques jours sans lui, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer le monde de la chasse, s'il ne l'avait pas a ses cotés. Il fut coupé de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Reconnaissant l'identifiant, un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ _**Hey, Jet ! tout va bien ?**_

A la réponse de son boss, Alec sourit de plus belle.

_ _**Ouai, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.**_

A ces paroles, Alec appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur, _oh oui, une chose était sur, il avait envie de retrouver Jet et le plus vite possible._


	5. et la chasse continu ?

coucou, je voudrais tout d'abord m'escuser pour ce très grand retard. Je vous poste ici le prochain chapitre et je tiens a m'escuser s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes. J'ai utilisé un correcteur, relu mon texte plusieurs fois et je pense qu'il doit y en avoir encore. Voila ensuite, j'espere que ce chapitre ne vous déçevera pas trop et a bientot pour la suite ;).

ps : merci pour vos encouragements, cela me fait tres plaisir.

Toute l'équipe assistait depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure, à une conférence sur les règles de sécurités du territoire. Alec s'était installé au fin fond de la salle, il n'aimait pas être à la vu de tous, que les gens le remarque. C'était sans doute pour cette raison, qu'il avait décidé qu'Anthony Dinozzo serait tout a fait l'inverse. La salle était remplie de nombreux agents, dont la majorité ne cessaient de regarder leur montre toute les 5min. Ses collègues s'étaient placés plus à l'avant, pas qu'ils raffolaient de ce genre de Réunion, mais Abby avait insisté pour qu'ils la rejoigne et Alec avait décliné l'offre avec son plus beau sourire. Il se contenta de rester le plus éloigner possible des autres et se blottit contre le mur. Cela ne dérangeait pas Alec de rester debout pendant des heures, au contraire, il préférait rester debout plutôt qu'assis. Debout, il avait l'impression de pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait la possibilité d'observer les alentours et de repérer le moindre danger, pas qu'il avait beaucoup à craindre durant une Réunion sur la sécurité mais, il préférait. Sans doute, un vieux réflexe de chasseur, il ne savait pas trop. Il écouta d'une seule oreille les recommandations de la secrétaire d'état, du directeur et des autres, souriant a la pensée que ce n'était pas ces petites astuces qui allaient renvoyer les démons en enfer. Il colla sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il était encore épuisé de la route d'il y a quelques jours, et de sa dernière chasse. C'est à cet instant, qu'Alec sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il le prit et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le numéro d'identifiant. Il s'éclipsa avec tellement de discrétion, que ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Gibbs remarqua son absence.

Alec sortit de la salle, le téléphone collé a son oreille droite.

_ _**Deux minutes**_. Dit il à son interlocuteur.

Alec descendit les marches, chercha un endroit calme et a l'abri des regards pour parler librement. Cependant, on était dans un bureau fédéral ici, il y avait toujours quelqu'un en pleine activité et ne cessait de faire des allers et venu. C'est pourquoi, il décida de prendre sa veste et de prendre une petite pause clope. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, rencontra le concierge, lui fit un signe rapide de la main et franchit les portes d'entrée quelques instants plus tard. Une fois à l'extérieur, il rentra en contact avec le vent frai et ne pu réprimer un frisson. Il réajusta son col puis reprit son interlocuteur en ligne.

_ **_Yep. Que puis je faire pour toi, Aaron ?_**

Puis le sourire d'Alec s'effaça de seconde en seconde.

_ _**Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir.**_

Alec sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'une main tremblante. Il prit quelques bouffées puis laissa échapper le reste de nicotine de sa gorge.

**Flash Back**

A la suite de son retour, Alec était resté quelques jours chez Gibbs. Il n'aimait pas trop rester seul après une chasse et puis Gibbs lui avait beaucoup manqué. La nuit où il avait franchit la porte de l'ex marine, il fut surprit de le voir assis, sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Gibbs lui avait lancé un tendre sourire pour lui dire : J'ai failli attendre. Devant cette remarque Alec n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre àson sourire.

_ _**Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre.**_

_ **_Ouai, je sais. Mais j'en avais envie_**.

Alec s'assit en face de lui et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il était totalement vidé par ce voyage et cette chasse absurde et tout aussi éprouvante. Il avait conduit non stop, afin de rentrer le plus vite possible et de retrouver les quelques repères qu'il avait commencé a créer avec Jet. Il se massa doucement les tempes et ferma les yeux. Cependant, une fois les yeux clos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir des images de son exorcisme, de ces cadavres et de la violence par laquelle ces femmes avaient été tuées.

Devant le silence de son jeune agent, Gibbs fronça les sourcils et se mit a l'observé de plus près. Celui-ci était pâle, même blafard. Il semblait de toute évidence exténué et secoué par sa dernière excursion. Gibbs n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état. A vrai dire, s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, il ne supportait pas du tout le rythme de vie qu'Alec s'infligeait. Le voir courir de droite à gauche, risquer sa vie.... bon, il est vrai qu'en tant qu'agent du ncis, il risquait sa vie chaque jours, cependant, la c'était différent. C'était différent dans la façon, où il ne le savait pas seul, où il était conscient qu'il était là pour couvrir ses arrières et le protéger en cas de danger. Alors que qu'en il se prêtait a son autre activité, son autre "job", il n'était pas là. Et c'était une des choses qu'il lui était insupportable.

Gibbs prit une profonde respiration, ferma les yeux quelques instants et se mit a ouvrir la bouche mais, aucun mots n'en ressortit. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il allait demander à Alec était complètement et purement égoïste mais, il avait trop peur. Trop peur de le perdre. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans sa présence a ses cotés, ne pouvait pas envisager de ne pas pouvoir connaître l'homme qu'il considérait le plus comme son fils. Il reprit une plus longue et profonde respiration puis déclara dans une voix qui se voulait tendre.

_ **_Alec ?_**

A l'annonce de son prénom, Alec releva la tête et plongea son regard fatigué dans celui de Jet.

_ **_Mmm._**

_ **_Tu vas bien ?_**

Alec eu un léger sourire, _**Ouai. Un peu de repos et je serais de nouveau sur tes 6, Boss.**_

_ **_Pour cette fois_**. Lâcha t'il dans un murmure.

Alec fronça les sourcils devant la voix cassée de l'ex marine, _**Que veux tu dire ?**_

_ _**Reviendras tu la prochaine fois ?**_

_**_ Bien sur, ou veux tu que j'aille ?**_ sourit Alec.

_ _**Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Alec je ne sais pas si, .......**_

La voix de Gibbs se brisa à cet instant et celui-ci détourna son regard. Alec regarda attentivement son boss. Depuis qu'il connaissait le grand Leroy Jetrho Gibbs, Alec ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il montrait toujours l'image d'un homme fort, froid et distant. Il dégageait toujours une certaine sensation de sécurité et de confiance. A maintes reprises, Alec avait du admettre que s'il n'avait pas couler ou sombrer dans la folie pure et dure c'était grâce à cette présence rassurante près de lui. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, Gibbs serait là pour venir le protéger et l'aider. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Cette impression de savoir qu'une personne était près de vous, prêt a vous défendre, a assurer vos arrieres.... il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment avant de connaître Gibbs. Dans le monde de la chasse, personne ne pouvait compter sur personne. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, on ne savait jamais sur qui on allait tomber, un démon, un chasseur pourri, un traitre.... Puis, il se souvint qu'il l'avait peut être déjà vu dans cet état. C'était il y a quelques années où Gibbs lui avait confié pour sa femme et sa fille. Il avait vu cette même détresse dans son regard. Il avait perdu deux êtres chers, et il se refusait catégoriquement d'être la cause de cette douleur et de ce regard.

Bien sur, la chasse représentait une partie de lui. Il avait toujours vécu dans le monde de la chasse, n'avait pas ou très peu connu autre chose. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait particulièrement la pratiquer mais il était très doué pour cela. Il aimait sentir la montée d'adrénaline dans tout son corps, aimait sentir ce sentiment de contrôle et de puissance quand il avait réussi a piéger sa proie. Il aimait sentir cette haine tout au fond de lui qui lui permettait de tenir encore et encore. Il aimait les faire enrager et aimait l'idée qu'il soit l'auteur de leur dernier souffle. Alec sourit mentalement, il devait voir la réalité en face, il aimait chasser mais il aimait beaucoup plus Jet. C'est pourquoi, il prit une profonde inspiration puis finit par briser ce silence pesant qui s'était installé il y a quelques minutes.

_ _**Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.**_

Gibbs reporta son attention sur Alec, surprit pas ces dernières paroles.

_ **_Quoi ?_**

**__ C'était ma dernière chasse._**

**__ Ta dernière chasse ?_**

**__ Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? ce "job" m'étouffe et puis cela ne m'amuse plus._**

**__ Alec..._**

**__ Non je t'assures, ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. Je veux dire ... ce n'est pas comme si c'était le boulot de mes rêves._**

Gibbs et Alec se regardèrent intensément, sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Ce jeu dura pendant encore quelques minutes puis Gibbs demanda :

_ _**Tu en es sur ?**_

_**_ Certain.**_

Alec baillât de fatigue, se passa une main sur le visage puis regarda sa montre.

_ _**Bon, il est tard. Il est tant pour moi de rentrer chez moi.**_

_ _**Tu es chez toi**_, lui avait alors répondu l'ex marine.

**Fin du flash back**

Quand Gibbs s'aperçut de l'absence de son agent, il quitta la salle de conférence et commença alors une recherche minutieuse. Il fouilla toutes les salles du QG, se dirigea d'abord dans les salles d'interrogatoires, l'open space, les toilettes puis il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quoique, après réflexion, il y avait très peu de chance qu'Alec se trouve dans l'ascenseur, claustrophobie oblige. Alors il opta pour l'extérieur. Il se mit à descendre les escaliers très rapidement, passant devant le vigile puis fut arrêté dans sa progression une fois la porte d'entrée franchit. C'est là qu'il vit Alec au téléphone et le surprit en pleine conversation. Ne voulant pas le gener et peut être aussi par curiosité, Gibbs se cacha derrière un des murs du bâtiment.

_ **_Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir, Aaron._**

Alec sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'une main tremblante. Il prit quelques bouffées puis laissa échapper le reste de nicotine de sa gorge.

_ _**Pourquoi ? ... parce que j'ai laissé tomber la chasse.**_

Alec reprit une bouffée.

_ **_Écoute, c'est compliqué d'accord ?. Il ne faut plus compter sur moi, des à présent. Tu n'as qu'a demandé à Danny ?_**

Alec de plus en plus frustré, reprit une nouvelle bouffée.

_ **_Je suis désolé. Tout ce que je peux te donner, c'est un regard neuf sur la situation. Alors dis moi, les grandes lignes et je vais voir ce que je peux faire._**

Alec commença alors, de rapide va et viens, tout en écoutant son interlocuteur. Au milieu des explications d'Aaron, il se rendit compte, qu'il arriva a la fin de sa cigarette. Il inspira les dernières traces de nicotine et la jeta quelques mètres plus loin. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement et ce fut comme un second appel à la cigarette. Il en reprit une et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées.

_ _**Ce n'est pas un loup garou mais un wendigo.**_

A la fin de sa phrase, Alec réajusta une nouvelle fois sa veste. Il faut dire, que la température extérieur devait être aux alentour des -2 degrés.

_ _**Oui, j'en suis sur. Foi d'Alec Fredericksen**_.

Quand Gibbs entendit le nom d'Alec, une sensation de joie s'était emparée de lui. Un nouveau secret enfin dévoilé s'offrait à lui et la satisfaction de connaître l'identité de son jeune garçon lui provoqua l'apparition d'un grand sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec raccrocha, finit rapidement sa cigarette puis fit demi tour. Il fut surprit de croiser sur son chemin, Jet, debout, immobile contre le mur. Devant le regard de son boss, il comprit rapidement.

_ _**Depuis combien de temps tu es la ?**_

_**_ Pas si longtemps que ça.**_

Alec leva les yeux au ciel puis continua sa route. Il fut suivi de près par Jet.

_ _**Tu as l'air, ....... très doué.**_

_**_ Oui, on peut dire ça**_. Sourit Alec.

_ **_Tu devrais le rejoindre._**

Alec s'arrêta net dans sa progression.

_ **_Quoi ?_** demanda t'il incrédule.

Gibbs fit demi tour et se rapprocha de son jeune agent. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre et Alec pouvait sentir le souffle de Jet au niveau de son visage.

_ _**Je ne suis pas stupide, Alec. Tu aimes la chasse, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu as fais part de tes conclusions au téléphone. Tu avais les yeux qui pétillaient d'impatience et d'une certaine envie.... Écoute, je sais que tu as fais ça pour moi.... et ça me touche beaucoup mais.... ton prénom est Alec et non Tony, et tu n'es pas un agent mais un ...chasseur ?**_ - décidément, c'était toujours étrange de dire ce mot la pour Gibbs - _**...et je t'acceptes pour la personne que tu es vraiment.**_

Alec le regarda avec de gros yeux et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il était tout simplement étonné des paroles de son boss. Gibbs, Jet, l'acceptais pour ce qu'il était vraiment, il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, il l'acceptait le fait qu'il soit un chasseur. Alec n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Gibbs se mit a sourire devant la tête de stupéfaction d'Alec, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se mit à faire quelques pas quand il se retourna pour l'appeler.

_ **_Il te faut une invitation, Fredericksen ?_**

Alec fronça les sourcils, attends comment tu m'as appelé ?

Mais Gibbs était déjà partit dans la direction opposée, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ **_Jet ! mais attends .... Jet !_**

A la suite de cela, on vit Alec se précipiter à la poursuite de Jet dans le bâtiment fédéral, exigeant des explications.


	6. un mauvais pressentiment

_ _**Je te jures que quand j'aurai coincé ce fils de p .... ! je vais le renvoyer directement en enfer sans passer par la case départ ! Hurla Alec, son fusil a pompe entre les mains.**_

_ _**Économise ton souffle, Fredericksen**_. Renchérit un chasseur a ses cotés.

Les deux chasseurs resterent sur leurs gardes . La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la température ne cessait de diminuer de secondes en secondes. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que la lumière provenant des lampadaires se mirent a grésiller. Alec scruta les alentours, guettant le moindre mouvement de feuilles puis laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il remarqua qu'a chaque expirations de la buée se forma devant lui.

_ _**Allez, montre toi. Je sais que tu es ici**_.

A la suite de cela, l'esprit vengeur en question apparu devant Alec. Celui ci tira plusieurs fois en sa direction et réussi a le toucher ce qui eut pour effet de le désintégrer rapidement. Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent, restant le plus concentré possible. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un cri strident, ils se retournèrent de nouveau et firent face a l'esprit qui se tordait de douleur. Celui-ci disparu quelques secondes plus tard dans une lumière aveuglante.

_ _**J'ai pas été trop long, j'espère**_. Demanda une voix espiègle derrière eux.

Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire sincère. Ils se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, repartant chacun de leurs cotés.

Le lendemain matin, Alec se pointa au bureau avec une demie heure de retard, et encore il était assez fier de lui . Après tout, il aurait pu avoir plus d'une heure de retard, mais il avait prit son courage a deux mains pour paraître présentable et a l'heure. Il ne voulait pas que Gibbs ai des ennuis avec ces retards a répétitions et il ne voulait pas que celui ci s'inquiète trop. Il franchit les portes de la cage d'escaliers et se dirigea a son bureau.

_ _**Tu es en retard, Tony**_. Constata Ziva.

_ _**Merci, Ziva. Merci, de nous faire par de cette information précieuse et évidente, qui ne sert strictement a rien. **_Répondit Alec, ironique.

De temps en temps, Alec ne faisait plus très attention au comportement qu'il devait adopter au bureau, pour être le parfait Anthony Dinozzo. Des fois, c'était des paroles, des gestes ou une attitude qui laissait échapper. Et durant ces petites minutes d'inattention, Gibbs reconnaissait parfaitement Alec et non Tony. Et aujourd'hui, cette petite part de manifestation d'Alec s'était faite par les paroles. Gibbs descendait du MTAC a ce moment là, et cette réplique cinglante lui provoqua un léger sourire, parce que ... parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui savait. Il passa devant les bureaux, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a Alec, cherchant la moindre trace de blessures puis quand il constata que celui ci allait bien, juste envahit par un peu de fatigue, il sourit.

_ _**Tu es en retard, Dinozzo**_.

_ _**Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé, Boss. Cela ne se reproduira plus**_.

En début d'après midi, après avoir passé toute une matinée a classer et compléter de vieux dossiers, Alec se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une cigarette. Il regarda furtivement dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau et constata, déçu qu'il n'avait plus de réserve. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre, 13h15. Il n'avait pas encore prit sa pause déjeuner, c'était l'occasion idéal pour passer au tabac se situant en bas de la rue. Il prit ses affaires, fit un rapide signe a son boss et se dirigea en vitesse dans la cage d'escalier. Une fois a l'extérieur, Alec réajusta son col et se mit a descendre la rue principale. Le temps était assez agréable, ce qui était plutôt rare en cette saison. C'est pourquoi, il marcha lentement afin de profiter des quelques rayons du soleil et de l'air frais. Arrivé au kiosque, il salua le gérant et demanda son paquet de cigarette habituel.

__** Hey, Tony ! comment vas tu ?**_

_ _**Bien, Nick et toi ?**_

_**_ Oh j'ai pas a me plaindre, le temps se radoucit.**_

_**_ Ouai, pourvu que ça dure.**_

Puis Alec fut intrigué par la couverture d'un journal. Sur celui-ci était inscrit en gros caractère gras " Nouvelle mort mystérieuse ". Alec fronça les sourcils et se munit du journal.

_ _**Tu prends le journal aussi ? **_demanda Nick au comptoir.

__** Hein ? euh oui.**_

Alec lui donna la monnaie, fit un dernier salut et repartit en direction du bureau en pleine lecture. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait distingué les mêmes circonstances, les mêmes détails et causes de la mort. Cependant, toutes les victimes ne possédaient aucuns liens. A croire que ce démon, choisissait ces futures proies au hasard. Elles étaient toutes décédées d'une crise cardiaque et d'après le rapport du médecin légiste - qu'Alec s'était procuré grâce a son statut d'enquêteur au ncis - elles possédaient un fort taux d'adrénaline dans le sang. Alec avait passé des jours et des jours a éplucher leurs dossiers, leurs appartements, a interroger la famille, les voisins et même les collègues de travail sans grand succès. Elles paraissaient toujours comme d'habitude, rien de nouveau dans leur vie et patauger dans une affaire énervait au plus haut point le jeune chasseur. Il prit une cigarette, la porta a ses lèvres et l'alluma. Au contact de celle-ci, Alec sembla se détendre un peu et regarda de nouveau l'heure. 13h32. Il avait encore 45 min de pause déjeuner, il avait largement le temps de faire un rapide saut chez la dernière victime et d'être de retour a l'heure pour finir de boucler ses dossiers.

13h50. Alec était planté sur le perron du domicile de Matt Anderson. Il avait eu de la chance les fédéraux avaient évacués les lieux depuis peu et avait ainsi quartier libre. De toute manière tout le monde pensait a une mort naturelle, alors la sécurité n'était pas installée. Il déverrouilla la porte et fit son inspection général. Il remarqua aucunes traces de lutte ni de sang. Cependant, quand il s'approcha d'un peu plus du rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre, il y trouva une fine poudre noire. Il passa le doigt sur le rebord et sentit la substance qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme étant du souffre. Il eu un demi sourire, parce que c'était le seul indice que le démon laissait derrière lui et que cela ne lui apportait rien de plus. Il fouilla dans les moindres recoins et ne trouva rien d'autre d'anormal, quand tout d'un coup il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit comme observé, épié. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Cette sensation se fit de plus en plus présente, et Alec n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il décida de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage et franchit la porte d'entrée quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois dehors, Alec observa les lieux, analysant le moindre détails, le moindre geste ou comportement anormal des personnes autour de lui. Il pivota son regard a droite puis a gauche et enfin derrière lui, mais rien. Les sens en alerte, Alec regagna sa voiture, méfiant.

Cependant, Alec avait raison. En effet, quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose l'observait bien. Celui-ci se tenait tout près du jeune chasseur mais Alec ne l'avait pas vu, il semblait invisible à ses yeux. C'était le spectre d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre sel et habillé d'un costume cravate noir, tout comme la couleur de ses yeux cruels. Il s'était penché vers la nuque d'Alec et avait sentit son odeur. Une odeur imprégnée de peur, et dont cette créature maléfique avait bien l'attention de se nourrir et jusqu'au dernier souffle de ce dernier.

_ _**Nous nous révérons, Fredericksen**_. Murmura t'il a l'oreille d'Alec.

Au volant de sa voiture, Alec sentit comme un air glacial près de son visage qui lui provoqua des frissons. Désarmé face a cette sensation, Alec ne vit pas la voiture rouge décapotable venir de sa droite, quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un grand bruit da carrosserie et de klaxon.


	7. souvenirs partie 1

**Coucou, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Mine de rien, ces petites reviews me permettent d'avancer. Ensuite, pour répondre a une question qui m'a été posée, c'est a dire s'il l'on verrait les freres whinchester, et bien je serais tentée de répondre pourquoi pas ? Après tout je suis fan de la série supernatural et qui sait ou mon imagination va me mener ;)**

**ps: desolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me suis relu et rerelu et j'ai passsé mon chapitre au correcteur d'orhtographe mais je suis sure qu'il y en a encore.**

Alec rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Il releva la tête du volant et de l'air bag qui s'était enclanché. Il tenta d'observer et d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il avait réussi a se fourré et constata que sa voiture avait été trainée a plusieurs mètres de sa trajectoire de départ. Puis devant lui, encore un peu étourdit, il vit de nombreuses personnes qui le regardait, les yeux inquiet. Il ouvrit sa portière et tenta de se dégager de cette épave. Une fois a l'extérieur, Alec se laissa glisser contre la voiture pour se retrouver assis sur le sol. Une jeune femme s'avanca vers lui, son téléphone a la main.

__** Est ce que ca va ?**_

Alec ne réussit pas a répondre. Encore sous le choc de l'accident, il n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout semblait comme un mirage.

_ _**Ne vous inquietez pas, je viens d'appeler les secours. Ils seront la, d'une minute a l'autre**_. Déclara t'elle d'une voix douce.

Alec l'entendit cette fois et ferma les yeux, tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il ne parvenait pas a se débarrasser de cette impression qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce froid, ces frissons, cette impression que celui-ci étouffait comme si toutes ses angoisses, ses cauchemars et ses pires peurs prenaient le dessus sur lui. Puis il vit les secours arriver et le prendre en charge, lui posant toutes sortes de questions et effectués des gestes sur lui. Ils aidèrent Alec à rejoindre l'ambulance, puis la sirène se mit a répendre ce son strident et bruyant dans les rues de la ville.

Au Qg du ncis, Gibbs était a son bureau et ne cessait de jetter des regards furtifs aux escaliers, esperant voir débouler son jeune agent, mais rien ne vint. La porte des escaliers ne s'ouvrait pas et quand celle-ci s'ouvrait, ce n'était pas Alec qui la franchissait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Alec avait prit sa pause déjeuner et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Gibbs avait tenté de le joindre sur son portable, mais il tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Gibbs ne se faisait pas du souci facilement, il avait apprit a controler ses émotions chez les marines mais quand il s'agissait d'Alec c'était tout autre chose. Oh bien sur, cela lui arrivait aussi de s'inquiéter pour les autres membres de son équipe mais avec Alec c'était plus intense. Ne tenant plus en place, il se leva de son bureau et partit en direction de l'ascenseur.

Ses deux autres agents le regardèrent étonné et ce fut Mcgee le premier a poser la question.

_ _**Patron ?**_

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il se précipita de vive allure chez lui au cas où, peut être qu'Alec était repartit a son domicile pour prendre quelques affaires. Sur le trajet, il essaya à nouveau de le joindre mais sans succès. L'ex marine lança violemment son portable sur le siège passager. _Bon sang, où es tu Alec ?._

De son côté, Alec venait de sortir de la salle de soin. Bilan : une ou deux côtes felées, de nombreuses échymoses sur l'ensemble de son corps, possible traumatisme crânien. Son médecin lui avait vivement conseillé de rester à l'hôpital cette nuit, afin de vérifier et surveiller son état. Cependant, Alec avait catégoriquement refusé et s'était précipité pour signer une décharge. Le médecin avait tout tenter pour le résonner, mais il était plus têtu qu'une mûle. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix de laisser faire son patient, après tout il était majeur et vacciné, il n'avait aucune forme d'autorité envers lui. Néanmois, il était médecin, c'est pourquoi il déclara :

_ _**Bien, Monsieur Dinozzo. C'est votre droit. Cependant, je ne vous laisse pas repartir seul.**_

_**_ Quoi ? **_demanda t'il susprit.

_ _**Vous souffrez sans doute d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Je ne peux vous laissez seul, surtout apres le traumatisme que vous venez de vivre.**_

_**_ Quel traumatisme ? j'ai eu un accident de voiture, cela arrive à tout le monde.**_

_**_ Je vous en pris, Monsieur Dinozzo. Vous êtes en état de choc même si vous voulez à tout prix le dissimuler. Donc, qui dois je prévenir ?**_

_**_ Pardon ?**_

_**_ Qui dois je appeler ? quelle est la personne a prevenir en cas d'urgence ?**_

Devant cette question, Alec ne savait quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il ne se rendait que très rarement à l'hôpital. Il évitait toujours d'être en contact avec n'importe quel établissement ou personnes suspetible de compromettre sa couverture. Quand il était blessé, il se débrouillait toujours pour se soigner avec ses propres moyens. Après tout, il était capable de soigner des coupures, des brûlures, des échymoses ou encore des côtes felées. Il suffisait seulement de connaitre les petites astuces et il avait eu le temps de les apprendre. Devant le manque de réponse de son patient, le médecin commença a s'inquiéter.

_ _**Mr Dinozzo ?**_

_ _**Ah euh ..... vous n'avez qu'a appeler **_..... Alec s'arreta dans sa phrase parce qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'avait jamais penser a ce genre de détails, ses parents étaient mort depuis longtemps maintenant, il n'avait pas de frère ou de soeur, pas de meilleur ami, personne sur qui compter .... puis à cet instant, une personne lui traversa l'esprit. Une personne qui avait prit son importance, une personne a laquelle il faisait confiance et qu'il suivrait aveuglement au bout du monde s'il le fallait. ... _**appeler, Jet.**_

_ _**Jet ?**_

_**_ Oui, Leroy Jetrho Gibbs. Son numero est le : 355-888.**_

Gibbs était arrivé chez Alec depuis plus de 10 min et vit que l'appartement était vide. Il avait fait le tour du propriétaire, à la recherche de n'importe quelle information qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait son agent afin de le tuer de ses propres mains. C'est à ce moment, que son portable se mit a sonner.

_ _**Gibbs.**_

_**_ Mr Leroy Jetrho Gibbs ?**_

_ _**Oui**_. Répondit, Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

_ _**Je suis le docteur Lockhart. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que Mr Anthony Dinozzo a été victime d'un accident de voiture.**_

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, le coeur de Gibbs s'accellera.

_ _**Comment va t'il ?**_

_ _**Il est hors de danger, rassurez vous. Cependant, je souhaiterai que vous veniez le chercher. Il a signé une décharge et je ne veux pas qu'il reparte seul.**_

_**_ J'arrive tout de suite. Quel hôpital ?**_

_**_ Le Cook county.**_

Sur le trajet de retour, un silence pesant envahit l'habitacle. D'un côté, l'ex marine tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il venait de passer une heure remplie d'angoisse et de peur et il tentait envin de faire baisser son taux d'adrénaline. Le médecin lui avait assuré que l'état d'Alec n'était pas critique mais qu'il fallait le surveiller et le réveiller toute les deux heures au cas où. Il lui avait donné aussi les indications du traitement à suivre et qu'il fallait une personne à ses côtés en permanence, tout du moins pendant au moins une semaine. Il avait tellement eu peur, peur de ce que le médecin aurait pu lui dire au téléphone. Mais il devait se ressaisir, Alec aurait besoin de lui et il devait paraitre fort. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait. D'ou venait Alec ? le lieu de l'accident avait eu lieu à plusieurs kilometres du bureau.

Quand à Alec, la tête posée contre la fenêtre, regardait défiler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Jet ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était venu le chercher, ce silence le mettait mal à l'aise._ Peut être qu'il m'en veux ? c'est forcement ça. Il est en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ? ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai peut être eu tord de l'appeler, j'ai du le déranger. J'aurais preferé qu'il me hurle dessus plutôt que ce silence et cette indifference. Bon, je pourrais tenter de rompre ce silence mais pour dire la vérité, j'ai bien trop peur de sa réaction et de dire quelque chose d'idiot. Et puis je n'en ai pas la force. Et cette sensation me hante, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. C'est étrange et effrayant._ Rien que dit penser, provoqua de vive frissons à Alec, qui se blottit plus profondément sur son siège.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au domicile de Jet quelques minutes plus tard. Les yeux fatigués, Alec se hissa de la voiture et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Gibbs le suivit de près, de peur que celui-ci tombe à n'importe quel moment. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alec se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

_ _**Je suis desolé, Jet.**_

Surpris, Gibbs rapporta son attention sur son jeune agent.

_ _**Alec, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**_

_ _**Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.**_

_ _**Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Dis moi, où allais tu ?**_

Alec fronça les sourcils, ne compronant pas la question de son boss. Devant la réaction du jeune homme, Gibbs poursuivit.

_ _**Quand tu as eu ton accident ?**_

_ _**Oh. Et bien, je revenais de l'appartement de Matt Anderson.**_

_**_ Matt Anderson ?**_

_**_ Oui, je suis pratiquement sur que derrière sa mort se cache quelque chose de surnaturel.**_

_**_ Je vois**_. Répondit Gibbs, se passant une main sur le visage.

_ _**C'est étrange**_. Commença doucement Alec.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

_ _**Et bien avant mon accident, j'ai ressenti une sensation très désagréable. J'ai senti ce froid sur mon visage....comme si ..... **_Alec regarda quelques secondes Gibbs, puis s'arreta dans sa progression. _**.... oh c'est sans doute du au traumatisme**_. Finit il par dire par un sourire.

Gibbs resta le reste de la journée avec Alec et le réveilla toutes les deux heures quand celui-ci s'endormait paisiblement. Alec s'était installé a l'étage dans la chambre d'ami, il profitait de la tranquilité et de la solitude pour réflechir à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il tentait de se détendre, mais ce sentiment d'être observé ne le quittait pas. Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre tout en jetant des coups d'oeil rapide aux alentours, craignant que quelque chose apparaisse à tout moment. Il devait sans doute devenir paranoiaque, toutes ces années de chasses n'appaisaient pas l'esprit. Il jeta son regard sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et constata qu'il était plus de 18h. Il décida de prendre une cigarette. Il se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui et il ne voulait pas déranger Gibbs avec l'odeur de la nicotine. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, tentant de faire abstraction des vives nausées qui envahirent son estomac. Il observa l'obscurité de la nuit sur la petite ville de Washington et ses nombreux habitants vacant d'une occupation a une autre. Puis une fois sa cigarette finit, il replongea sur son lit ou il fut vite emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Alec fut tiré du monde des rêves par le bruit de l'eau de l'évier de la cuisine. Vu l'heure, il se doutait bien que Jet était déjà debout, prêt a partir au boulot. Il fit un grand effort pour se lever, il ne voulait pas rester ici à ne rien faire toute la journée.

__** Hey, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?**_

_ _**Moi, au top de ma forme**_. Répondit Alec en affichant son meilleur sourire. Sourire, qui paru forcé pour l'ex marine.

_ _**Prends ça**_. Reliant le geste a la parole, Gibbs déposa une boîte de comprimé sur la table.

_ _**Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

_**_ Des antalgiques.**_

Alec arqua un sourcil devant le récipient, à vrai dire il ne les aimait pas tellement. Il s'était toujours refusé a en prendre, sauf en cas d'extrème urgence.

_ _**Il est hors de question que j'en prenne**_. Déclara t'il d'une voix fatigué mais ferme.

_ _**Et pourquoi ça ? **_

__** Parce que c'est comme ça.**_

_**_ Je t'en pris, Alec ne joue pas les gamins et prend les medicaments que le médecin t'a donné.**_

_**_ Mais je ne joue pas les gamins ! je refuse d'en prendre un point c'est tout !**_

_**_ Très bien, alors donne moi une raison valable.**_

Alec regarda pendant plusieurs minutes Gibbs, se demandant s'il pouvait lui dire la vérité ou non. Bon, à vrai dire, il savait qu'il pouvait lui dire mais Gibbs trouverait sans doute son point de vue idiot. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, Gibbs ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir un Gibbs pot de colle sur sur son dos en ce moment.

_ _**Je n'aime pas en prendre parce que ce genre de cachets ont un effet soporifique.**_

_**_ Et alors ?**_

_**_ Et alors, ........ comment veux tu que je sois sur mes gardes si je m'endors**_.

Gibbs afficha un sourire triste et tendre à la fois. Il ne savait pas trop ce que le monde de la chasse impliquait mais il se doutait bien, que c'était un monde dangereux où la prudence devait être une des premières règles. D'ailleurs, le comportement d'Alec en donnait parfaitement la preuve.

_ _**Ecoute, tu ne crains rien ici ..... et puis je suis là. J'assure tes 6.**_

Alec sourit devant les paroles de Gibbs, il était très touché.

_ _**Mais tu ne vas pas au bureau ?**_

_**_ A ton avis, Alec.**_

Alec dormait paisiblement. Il ne rêvait pas spécialement a quelque chose, ou alors si c'était le cas, il ne s'en aperçu pas. Sa respiration était calme, et son organisme semblait détendu et prêt a récupérer de toute la tension nerveuse de ces dernières heures. Les comprimés avaient agi très rapidement, et ils semblaient faire parfaitement leurs effets. La douleur au niveau de sa poitrine avait diminué ainsi que ses nombreuses courbatures. Cependant, ce monde d'apaisement, de calme et de tranquilité disparu tout d'un coup. Alec sentit comme un air frais sur son visage qui parcouru entièrement son corps. Prit de frissons, il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans les couvertures, pensant pouvoir se réchauffer. Mais, les frissons ne disparurent pas. Il sentit comme un profond mal être s'installé en lui. Il se sentit comme oppressé, angoissé et étouffé par une force qui le dépassait. Des images apparurent à son esprit, il revit de façon si réel la mort de son père qu'il en ressentit toute la peur, l'inquiétude, la colère et la haine qu'il avait ressentit ce jour-là.

Alec était alors agé de 14 ans. Sa mère était décedée deux ans plus tôt, dans un accident de voiture. Elle était partie et l'avait laissé seul, lui et son père. Après la mort tragique de son épouse, son père ne cessait de chasser. La peine et le chagrin étaient tellement fort, qu'il devait à tout prix s'occuper afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Dans la chasse, il pouvait déverser ainsi sa rage et sa douleur. Il enseigna toutes les régles du chasseur de base a son fils, lui appris comment rester en vie et échapper aux forces de l'ordre. Il lui a appris à être discret, réflechi, prudent et méfiant des personnes qui l'entouraient. Lui rappelant à mainte reprise, que dans ce monde on ne pouvait se fier à personne, même pas à l'être le plus proche de vous. A 9 ans, Alec savait déjà manier une arme à feu, à 10 ans il tua pour la première fois et à 14 ans, il était devenu un maitre dans l'art de tromper et de manipuler les gens.

Au cour d'une chasse de routine, Alec, alors agé d'un peu plus de 14 ans, fût le témoin de l'assassinat de son propre père. Alec n'avait rien pu faire et avait assisté impuissant à la mort de son père par l'un de ces monstres assoiffés de sang. Son père, s'était fait prendre par un vampire.

En realité, il ne s'était pas fait prendre, il s'était tout simplement sacrifié. C'était la nuit du 15 Octobre 1990. Cette date, restera marqué à jamais dans l'esprit du jeune chasseur. La température ne devait pas dépassé les 4 degrés et la petite ville située au nord de l'Arkansas, était en proie a de nombreux meurtres. La police du comté et les autres autoritées telles que le FBI n'avaient aucunes pistes et piétinaient dans cette affaire. Au début, ils pensèrent à un tueur en série, sévissant dans la région mais leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné. Le patriarche Fredericksen avait très vite conclu à un vampire et n'avait pas eu tord. Il avait de nombreuses années d'experiences et était l'un des meilleurs chasseurs, c'était très rare que celui-ci se trompe. Il possedait un instinct et un flair incroyable. De plus, il était un exellent tireur et un manipulateur hors pair. Très peu de personnes osaient le défier, sa réputation était une véritable légende à elle seule. On le disait froid, plusieurs chasseurs le comparaient même à un ancien soldat de l'armée tellement que ses actes et gestes étaient rigoureux. Il était très minutieux dans son travail et le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Cependant, Alexi Fredericksen refusait catégoriquement de chasser en équipe, pour lui il n'avait q'un seul co-équipier et c'était Alec. Malheureusement, Alexi n'en restait pas moins un homme et tout homme a une faiblesse. Sa faiblesse à lui, ....... Alec.

Alec était au milieu de la forêt, à quelques mètres de son père. Il était sur ses gardes et se tenait prêt a intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Il tenait une machette dans sa main gauche, écoutant le moindre bruit. C'est alors que le vampire apparu devant lui et que son père le repoussa violemment. Sous la force de l'impact celui-ci s'écroula au sol et vit son père désarmé, se faire vider de son sang par la créature. il resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle, observant les dernières lueurs de vie de son regard. Puis il fût réveillé par le chuchotement et la voix faible de son père : Cours, Alec. Cours maintenant.

Devant l'ordre que venait de lui dire son père, Alec n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible sans jamais se retourner. Il en avait eu pourtant très envie, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça alors il serait perdu lui aussi. Alec courru le plus qu'il put, jusqu'a sentir ses jambes lui tirer mais cela n'était rien contre la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Alec s'orienta grâce à l'emplacement des arbres et des differents sentiers. Il avait une très bonne mémoire photographique c'est pourquoi il lui était très simple de s'orienter dans l'espace. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortit de la forêt, et vit les premières lumières de la ville.

Dans l'esprit d' Alec toutes ces images s'entremelèrent laissant place à un fort sentiment d'angoisse. La respiration d'Alec se fit plus rapide et plus sifflante, des sueurs froides parcourûrent entierement son corps puis se fut son rythme cardiaque qui s'accelera. A ses cotés se tenait l'homme habillé d'un costume cravate noir, avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. Celui-ci se delecta de la peur et des cauchemars de sa nouvelle proie qui lui procura un bien fou. Ah sentir toute cette souffrance, cette peur le ravivait. Il tenait là une proie rare, exeptionnelle, qui ne devait en aucun cas laisser lui échapper.

De son côté, Gibbs fût réveiller par des gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre d'a côté. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, quand ces gémissements se firent plus fort et qu'ils se tranformèrent en cris d'horreur. Gibbs compronant d'où provenait ces bruits se hissa de son lit, et se précipita dans la chambre d' Alec. Là, il vit celui-ci s'agiter dans son sommeil, se battant avec les draps et poussant des cris de terreur. L'ex marine s'approcha de lui et tenta de créer un contact afin de le réveiller en douceur.

_ _**Alec , Alec ! Alec, reveille toi ! **_

Gibbs toucha l'épaule d'Alec, qui provoqua une vive réaction de la part de celui-ci. Le prenant pour une attaque, il recula en sursaut.

_ _**PAPA, NON !!!!!!!!!! **_


	8. Gibbs cherche des réponses

**Merci pour vos encouragements, je vous poste des aujourd'hui la suite, en esperant que cela réponde a vos attentes ^^**

Une fois réveillé, Alec mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était en réalité chez son patron. Il vit Gibbs a ses cotés, un regard inquiet affiché sur son visage. Il était encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, il avait été si intense, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé de son père, depuis plusieurs années alors pourquoi maintenant. Soudain, mit devant le fait accomplit il ressentit une vague de culpabilité. Encore la respiration haletante, des larmes apparurent sur le visage du jeune chasseur. Gibbs remarqua que celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps. Il ne savait pas quelle était la cause de cette peur qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son agent. Et même s'il avait bien comprit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il ne savait comment réagir. Puis soudain, il eu une vive pensée pour Kelly. Il se souvenait que la seule chose qui pouvait la réconforter lors des ses nuits tourmentées, était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, Gibbs prit Alec dans ses bras, le serrant très fort dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et de soutien. Le jeune chasseur fût tout d'abord surprit par la réaction de son patron mais se laissa faire et laissa retomber toutes ses tensions. Les larmes aux yeux, Alec se mit a sangloter. Gibbs sentit les muscles du plus jeune contractés et ses tremblements ne faisaient qu'empirer. Il caressa doucement le dos d'Alec, lui murmurant des mots doux en espérant que cela puisse l'aider.

_**_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Alec ? dis moi.**_

Gibbs n'eut aucunes réponses, mais les sanglots d'Alec se firent plus fort.

_ _**Je t'en pris, Alec. Parle moi.**_

Cela dura un petit moment avant qu'Alec ne puisse reprendre son calme. Une fois fait, il prit conscience qu'il était dans les bras de son patron, l'agrippant par le col de son t-shirt telle une bouée de sauvetage. Il fût légèrement gené par la situation et se retira vivement.

_**_ Ce n'est rien, Gibbs. Juste un cauchemar, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état**_. Répondit Alec tout en se passant une main sur le visage afin de faire disparaître ses dernières larmes.

Gibbs remarqua l'utilisation de son nom et non du surnom qu'Alec lui avait donné. Quoique cela puisse être, cela devait être dur pour qu'Alec se repliât sur lui même de nouveau. Après tout ses efforts, il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière avec son agent. Il en était hors de question.

_ _**Juste un cauchemar, hein ?**_

Alec acquiesça.

_**_ Je t'en pris Alec, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu avais l'air terrifié, j'ai encore la marque de tes mains sur mon t-shirt.**_

_**_ Gibbs, je n'ai rien a te dire.**_

Puis sur ces derniers mots, Alec commença a s'habiller.

_**_ Ou tu vas ?**_

_**_ J'ai besoin d'air. Je vais faire un tour, ce n'est quand même pas interdit !**_

_**_ Pourquoi tu réagis si violemment ? **_

Alec ne répondit rien, il prit ses affaires et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit, et Alec ne souhait pas en parler avec Gibbs. A chaque fois que celui ci lançait le sujet, il trouvait toujours un prétexte et se défilait. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, l'ex marine comprit qu'il n'arriverait a rien alors il laissa tomber. Tout du moins, pour le moment car il en avait pas finit avec Alec. Il était déterminé a savoir ce qui se passait dans la tete de son jeune agent.

Alec qu'en a lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses souvenirs, ce cauchemar, il ne pouvait les chasser de son esprit. Il était devenu de plus en plus irritable, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes et le vieux médecin légiste avait très bien remarqué l'état de tension dans lequel se trouvait le jeune italien.

_**_ Salut, Duck. Le boss m'envoie, tu as quelque chose en plus sur notre quartier maître ?**_

_**_ Et bien pas plus qu'hier, mon jeune ami je regrette. Une balle dans la poitrine, meurt sur le coup**_.

Puis le médecin légiste se mit a observer de plus près le jeune homme. Celui ci était très pale et des grandes cernes ornaient son visage. Il semblait exténué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

_ _**Tony, tu es sur que ca va ?**_

_**_ Mmm. Oui bien sur. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_

Le médecin se dirigea dans son bureau et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

_**_ Tiens, cela t'aidera a dormir. Oh bien sur, ça serait plus efficace si tu parlais de ce qui te tracasses.**_

_**_ Merci, Duck.**_

_**_ Quand tu veux.**_

* * *

Toute l'équipe se trouvait devant le domicile du responsable de la mort du quartier maître Davis. Ils avaient réussi a trouver le mobile et avaient des preuves concrètes de son implication. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très coopératif. Il se refusait de se rendre aux autorités, c'est pourquoi commença un long échange de tir entre la police et le coupable. Alec et Gibbs se trouvaient derrière leur voiture d'un coté et Ziva et Mcgee de l'autre.

_**_ Cela peut durer encore longtemps comme ça.**_ Cria Mcgee.

Alec vida son chargeur en direction de la cible a intercepté quand il entendit les dire de Mcgee et du avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord. Bon au début, il avait pensé échanger quelques coup de feu le temps que Harry Smith n'est plus assez de minutions et n'eût d'autres choix de se rendre mais là, cela durait maintenant depuis près de plus de 10min. Son intuition lui disait que celui-ci avait encore un bon nombre d'armes cachées dans sa cave ou.... dans son garage peut importe. Après tout, c'était un soldat. Un soldat a toujours des munitions sur lui, c'était comme ça. Alec se mit a l'abri derrière la voiture, rechargea son arme puis entendit comme un impact de balle près de lui. Il sentit la poudre et se tourna pour voir avec horreur un mince filet de sang apparaître sur la chemise de Gibbs. Gibbs venait d'être touché un peu plus bas de l'épaule. Il porta sa main sur sa blessure et se laissa glisser contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Alec se précipita vers lui, complètement paniqué.

**FLASH BACK**

_Cours Alec, cours maintenant._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

A la vision de la mort de son père, Alec eu peur, très peur. Il compressa la blessure de Gibbs puis appela Mcgee. Le jeune agent accourut aussitôt près de son patron.

_**_ Pose ta main et appui très fort**_. Ordonna Alec.

Mcgee fût surprit du ton employé par son collègue. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix de sa part. Elle était dure, froide sans la moindre émotion. C'est simple on aurait très bien pu croire que c'était Gibbs qui parlait et non Dinozzo.

_**_ Tim !**_

A l'annonce de son prénom, Mcgee revint à la réalité et fit ce que Tony lui demandait. Gibbs était un peu sonné mais il était toujours conscient. Alec posa son regard sur Gibbs et tout deux se regardèrent quelques instants. Le coeur du chef d'équipe s'accéléra a cet observation, parce qu'il savait parfaitement a ce regard, a ce regard perçant que c'était plus Tony devant ses yeux mais bien le jeune chasseur. Il vit Alec prendre le dessus et cela lui fit peur. Il avait peur parce qu'il ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre avec lui. C'était un être imprévisible, et il ne savait comment réagir avec le jeune homme. Puis Alec se dirigea vers la voiture à Mcgee et Ziva et mit le contact. Une fois le moteur en marche, il posa une pierre sur l'accélérateur et enleva le frein à main. La voiture ne mit que quelques secondes a atteindre la maison et a traverser les portes du garages. Sur son passage, elle détruit les portes et alla s'encastrer contre une vieille armoire. Mcgee resta bouche bée devant cette scène, puis il vit Tony sortir une cigarette de sa poche qu'il alluma. Mcgee fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que Tony était fumeur.

De son côté, légèrement étourdit, Gibbs vit les ravages de l'impact de la voiture et ferma les yeux quelques instants. S'il continuait comme ça, Alec allait foutre sa couverture en l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, Alec n'en avait pas finit. Il le comprit quand il aperçu un mince filet d'essence le long de la route qui conduisait directement à la voiture et par conséquent au domicile de Harry Smith. Il reporta son regard sur Alec et comprit bien vite ou celui-ci voulait en venir. Il le vit sortir une cigarette dont il tira quelques taf. C'est a cet instant qu'il vit un sourire cruel sur son visage, il lâcha la cigarette qui atterrit sur les traces de pétrole. Il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde pour que cela prenne feu et que les flammes se propagent jusqu'au garage.

Harry Smith sortit hors des flammes suffoquant. Il était prêt a prendre la fuite, quand il entendit une détonation près de lui et qu'il sentit un canon sur sa tête. Il leva les mains en l'air, signe de capitulation.

_**_ Donne moi une bonne raison**_. Déclara Alec.

La voix de celui-ci donna des frissons à Harry. Alec se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

_**_ Je te fais peur ?**_

Pas de réponse.

_**_ C'est un bon point pour moi. Tu vois, une de tes balles a touchées mon boss..... et je ne le supporte pas !**_

On ne su pas ce qu'il s'était passé après cela. Une fois Gibbs assis sur un brancard de l'une des ambulances, il vit apparaître Alec avec Smith menotté. Le nez de celui-ci saignant abondamment.

* * *

3 jours plus tard, Gibbs revint au bureau, un bras en écharpe. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction d'Alec. Il avait non seulement risqué sa couverture mais en plus il avait causé un bon nombre de dégât, que le directeur n'avait pas très apprécié. Il avait reçu de sérieuses réprimandassions et Vance l'avait mit à pied pendant quelques jours. Il ne tolérait pas qu'un de ses agents donne une si mauvaise image de l'agence et qu'il agisse avec des manières si brutales. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce fameux jour, que Gibbs ne vit plus Alec venir chez lui. Il avait tenté de savoir ce que le directeur lui avait dit, mais Alec s'était muré dans un pur silence.

Il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur et se dirigea en direction de la morgue. Avec tout ça, l'esprit de l'ex marine était remplit d'interrogation et ce dont il avait besoin, était d'aller voir un vieil ami.

_**_ Jethro ! **_

_**_ Hey Ducky !**_

_**_ Comment va ton bras, mon ami ?**_

_**_ Oh bien, ne t'en fais pas.**_

_**_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me voir, par simple courtoisie, je me trompe ?**_

_**_ Non ... en fait, ...... C'est A .... Tony.**_ Gibbs se rattrapa aussitôt quand il prit conscience de l'erreur qu'il allait commettre et se mit mentalement une tape sur la tête.

_**_ Oh.**_

_**_ Oui, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Pourquoi il a agit comme un abruti ? maintenant, il est mit à pied et il y aura une trace sur son dossier.**_

Ducky sourit, _**Tu sais, je ne pense pas que cela lui pose un problème.**_

_Oui, bien sur que cela ne lui pose pas de problème. Après tout ce n'est pas réellement un agent du ncis, alors il se fou des conséquences.. ... mais_.... C'est a cet instant que le chef d'équipe fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix du médecin légiste.

_**_ Tu sais, cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'il est réagit de cette façon.**_

_**_ Pardon ?**_

_**_ Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais j'ai quand même de l'expérience dans ce genre de domaine et je peux t'assurer que Tony ne montre de lui que ce qu'il a envie de nous montrer. Il cache quelque chose sous son masque, une souffrance ou une cicatrise qui n'a jamais réellement cicatrisée et je crois savoir ce que sais. Bon peut être pas entièrement, mais une partie.**_

_**_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_ demanda t'il, d'une voix calme.

_**_ Et bien, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Anthony l'autre jour. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il souffrait d'insomnie. Une chose en amenant une autre, il a commencé a se révéler un peu. Tu sais de quoi il m'a parlé ?**_ devant le manque de réponse de son ami, le médecin légiste poursuivit, _**il m'a parlé de son père.**_

_**_ De son père ?**_

_**_ Oui, il l'a perdu a l'âge de 14 ans et tu lui ressemble beaucoup.**_

_**_ Comment ça ?**_

_**_ Oh ce n'est pas a moi de t'en parler, mais je suppose qu'en te voyant blessé ......**_

_ .... _**il a eu peur**_. Finit Gibbs dans un demi soupir.

_**_ Tu devrais aller lui parler.**_

_**_ Merci, Duck.**_


	9. rencontre

**coucou, alors un très grand merci pour vos reviews ! elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! et donc, pour vous remercier d'avoir laisser votre petit commentaire et vos impressions, je vous met en ligne le prochain chapitre avec beaucoup d'avance.**

**Encore merci, et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**_ps : Ce chapitre va pouvoir répondre a une question qui m'a été posée :)_**

Alec était retourner chez lui après avoir reçu les ordres du directeur. Il faut dire que leur entrevue avait été très intense. Alec n'avait put garder le silence devant les propos de Vance et il savait parfaitement que si c'était a refaire, il le referais sans hésiter. 3 jours, 3 jours qu'il avait passer a boire et a fumer. Surtout a fumer. Ces derniers évènements l'avaient plus touchés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était assit sur son canapé quand il entendit le bruit de sa sonnette. Il se leva et vit Gibbs dans l'encadrure de la porte.

_ _**Gibbs ? tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?**_

_**_ Je ne serais pas ici, si ce n'était pas le cas, Fredericksen. Je peux entrer ?**_

Alec haussa les épaules et laissa le champs libre a son patron. Quand Gibbs rentra dans l'appartement, il trouva que celui ci sentait trop l'alcool et la cigarette. Oh oui, beaucoup trop a son goût. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant l'ensemble des mégots de cigarettes sur la table basse et le nombre de bouteilles vide. La télévision était en marche sur une quelconque émission ou la présentatrice présentait les nouvelles du jour. Puis il vit un tas de journaux entassé sur le canapé, il n'en fallut pas plus a Gibbs pour savoir ce qu'Alec avait prévu.

_ _**Tu as un " job " ? **_demanda t'il la voix faible.

_ _**Oh. Euh, je ne sais pas encore. Tu voulais quelque chose ?**_

_**_ Je voudrais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'affaire Davis.**_

Alec se pince l'arrête du nez, montrant ainsi son malaise.

_ _**Écoute, Gibbs.. c'est affaire est résolue je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux revenir la dessus.**_

_**_ Peut être parce que tu as agit comme un idiot.**_

_**_ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? très bien tu auras ma démission demain matin.**_

_**_ Oh je t'en prit, Alec arrête de te défiler quand les choses deviennent sérieuse et que l'on se rapproche de toi.**_

Alec s'écroula sur le canapé et ressortit une cigarette de sa poche. Gibbs ne put s'emepcher de l'observer et il commençait a reconnaître les signes et les gestes de celui ci quand il était contrarié et angoissé. A vu le nombre des mégots gisant sur la table, Alec devait être vraiment a cran. Il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher, il pouvait voir tout ses muscles contractés, ses mains étaient parcouru de tremblement et il ne cessait de faire des aller et retour dans la pièce. Ensuite, pour les bouteilles de bière .... Gibbs savait que lorsque Alec buvait s'était pour oublier.

_ _**Pourquoi tu a fais ça ? tu aurais pu détruire ta couverture.**_

Alec inspira une autre quantité de nicotine avant de répondre.

_ _**Ma couverture je m'en fout pas mal.**_

_**_ Très bien, alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**_

Alec se mit a regarder par la fenêtre.

_ _**Peut être en signe de rébellion.**_

_**_ Alec. ... c'est en rapport avec ton père ?**_

Devant la mention de son père, Alec se figea. Il prit une nouvelle dose de nicotine puis des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

_ _**Va t'en, Jet.**_

L'ex marine remarqua le changement de ton. Alec n'avait pas utilisé Gibbs ou boss mais Jet. Le retour de son surnom dans la bouche du jeune homme fit un plaisir fou a Gibbs. Il posa une nouvelle fois sur son jeune chasseur. Attendez depuis quand il était devenu son jeune chasseur et non plus son jeune agent ? bon peut importe.

_ _**Je ne partirais pas, Alec.**_

Alec sourit et eu une légère pensée pleine de tendresse envers son père.

__** Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. C'est peut être pour cela que je me suis attaché a toi. **_Déclara Alec dans un murmure.

_ _**Parle moi de lui**_. Dit doucement Gibbs, ce n'était pas un ordre mais une simple demande et Alec l'avait très bien comprit. Devant cette requête, Alec sourit de plus belle.

_ _**Tu n'as qu'a te regarder dans un miroir**_. Déclara t'il, la voix cassée.

_ _**Quoi ?**_

_**_ Tu es son portrait craché. A croire que vous étés jumeaux. Bon vous ne vous ressembler pas physiquement mais ce n'est qu'un détail.**_

Alec prit une nouvelle inspiration, tentant de fixer un point a travers la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Gibbs, il ne voulait pas lui montrer une fois de plus ses faiblesses, il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses peurs. Tout du moins, il désirait les conserver pour lui le plus longtemps possible.

_ _**Il avait un flair hors pair pour mener a bien son job.... il était le meilleur dans son domaine, c'est a dire la chasse. Il ne laissait rien passer, la chasse était tout pour lui. C'était un homme dur, froid, exigent même avec moi. **_Commença Alec d'une voix tremblante. _**Il voulait toujours que je me dépasse, que j'excelle dans mon travail. Il me disait souvent : Alec tu dois être le meilleur, parce que dans ce monde, les perdants ne survivent pas**_. Les larmes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses a rouler sur les joues d'Alec mais il restait silencieux. Il inspira une nouvelle fois de la nicotine puis continua d'une voix cassée, _**c'est de ma faute s'il est mort.**_

_ _**Alec ....**_

_ _**Je sais que j'ai raison, Jet. C'était le meilleur chasseur, si je n'avais pas été la, il serait encore vivant aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un pro. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il sentait les choses, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il était froid, dur et c'était un ancien militaire, il t'en faux plus ou tu ne vois toujours pas la ou je veux en venir ?!**_ Dit Alec en haussant le ton.

La respiration d'Alec s'était accéléré, il se retourna vers Gibbs et celui ci put voir dans quel état de détresse il se trouvait. Le voir comme ça, provoqua un pincement au coeur a l'ancien marine, il ne supportait pas de voir Alec souffrir. Il détestait le voir triste, il ferait n'importe quoi pour prendre cette souffrance qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que la vie d'Alec avait du être fait de souffrance et de peine, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait aider Alec a guérir mais il serait la pour apaiser sa douleur et le soutenir. Au fur et a mesure de la description du père d'Alec, Gibbs sentit son estomac se serrer parce qu'il avait l'impression que celui ci parlait de lui. Apparemment, il possédait beaucoup de point commun avec cet homme et c'est pourquoi Alec s'était prit d'infection pour lui. Il reporta son intention sur le jeune homme et un brin de tristesse l'envahit. Puis, un tout autre sentiment s'empara de lui.

_ _**Alec ? ....**_

_ _**Quoi ? **_Répondit Alec un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

A cet instant, Gibbs s'approcha de lui et le serra dans une forte étreinte. De son bras valide, il serra Alec tout contre lui. Il pouvait d'ors et avant, ses tremblements et entendre sa respiration saccadée. Alec fut surprit mais accepta ce contact. Il pu sentir toute la force et la tendresse que Gibbs semblait vouloir lui transmettre. Dans ses bras, il se sentit en sécurité. Pour lui, rien ne pouvait venir lui faire du mal. Puis il perçut le souffle de Gibbs dans le creux de son cou.

_ _**Je serais toujours la pour toi. Tu m'entends ?**_

Alec fit un rapide mouvement de tete, afin de montrer a son patron qu'il l' avait bien comprit.

* * *

Alec profita de son " temps libre " pour pratiquer son vrai job. Cette affaire le préoccupait et il ne parvenait pas a y mettre un terme. Seule la trace d'adrénaline dans leur sang était une vague piste et encore. Il n'était pas étonnant que le taux d'adrénaline augmentait, surtout si les victimes avaient eu affaire a des démons. N'importe qui aurait une peur bleu dans ce genre de situation. C'est a cette pensée qu'Alec se rappela de la drôle de sensation qu'il avait sentit plusieurs jours plus tôt. Quoi que cela puisse être, il devait sûrement y a voir un lien. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il revive une de ses peurs profondes. Seulement, il n'avait aucune piste de la façon dont se débarrasser de cette chose et encore moins comment l'invoquer. Les victimes n'avaient aucuns liens, alors comment celui ci si prenait il pour choisir ses victimes ?.

De toute manière, il devait chasser cette affaire de son esprit et se concentrer sur sa cible. Alec se trouvait dans une petite foret éloignée de Washington, la ou avait eu lieu le meurtre de deux passants. Il connaissait que trop bien le monstre qu'il était entrain de chasser. C'est pourquoi il devait redoubler de vigilance et ne pas se laisser envahir ses souvenirs. Il prit un couteau de sa poche et commença a faire glisser la lame contre son avant bras. Il savait parfaitement comment attirés ces fils de p..... Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister a l'odeur du sang. En effet, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un vampire et plus précisément une vampire apparaisse dans son champs de vision. Celle ci portait une longue robe noire et possédait des cheveux blond. Ces yeux devinrent rouge sang quand elle vit l'objet de ses désirs devant elle. Un sourire cruel se dessina aux creux de ses lèvres puis se jeta sur sa proie. Alec n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver et se fit projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois, atterrit sur le sol, celui ci sentit la jeune vampire assise a califourchon sur lui. Encore sous l'effet de l'impact, la vision d'Alec fut brouillée et des hauts le coeurs commencèrent a faire leur apparition. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il tentait en vain de recuper son arme mais rien a faire. La vampire approcha dangereusement sa bouche près de la nuque du chasseur et laissa explorer sa langue sur la peau d'Alec. Alec émit un gémissement de d'égout, puis il entendit comme un coup de couteau ou de hache, comme un bruit perçant avant de perdre connaissance.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et eu la surprise de voir deux têtes flottantes au dessus de lui. Il eut du mal a les distingué en détails mais il reconnu tout les traits de caractères de deux hommes. Il plissa des yeux puis l'image se fit de plus en plus nette. Il perçut un homme aux cheveux brun clair,court, le sourire au lèvres et un deuxième apparemment plus jeune, les cheveux long et brun foncé. Celui ci avait l'air inquiet et affichait un regard de chien perdu. Enfin, tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'Alec le qualifierait.

_ _**Hey, ca va aller mec ? **_demanda l'homme aux cheveux court.

Alec fronça les sourcils pendant quelques instants puis se releva.

_ _**Je crois. Qu'est ce qui s'est pas .... ?**_

Mais Alec n'eut même pas a finir sa phrase quand il vit la vampire privée de sa tete, gisant lamentablement sur le sol.

_ _**Je vois**_. Sourit timidement Alec. _**Et qui dois je remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie ?**_

_ _**Oh, je m'appelle Dean et voici mon frère Sam.**_

Alec sembla réfléchir quelques instants, ces deux prénoms lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Sam ... Dean ...... Sam et Dean ...... mais bien sur !

_ _**Vous êtes les frères Winchester ?**_

_**_ C'est super t'a vu ça Sammy, on est connu !**_

_**_ Dean, la plus part des démons nous connaisse déjà.**_

_**_ Oui, mais la c'est diffèrent. C'est un gars de notre camps qui nous connaît !**_

Sam roula des yeux devant le comportement de son frère.

_ _**Enfin, je suppose que tu es de notre coté, sinon tu ne connaîtrerai pas nos nom.**_

Alec sourit vivement, _**Oui. On peut dire ça. Je m'appelle Alec.**_

_ _**Alec ?**_

_**_ Fredericksen**_.

_ _**Alors nous sommes trois pauvres chasseurs condamnées a chasser toute notre putain de vie. Et si on allait boire une bière ? **_suggéra Dean, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alec se trouvait en compagnie des deux frères Winchester dans un bar de la ville. Les trois chasseurs se trouvaient au comptoir et buvaient leurs boisson dans un bruit assourdissant. La plus grande partie de la foule se trouvait sur la piste de danse, a bouger au rythme de la musique. En entrant dans le bar, ils avaient tout de suite et épié par la gente féminine qui ne cessait de leur jeter des regards implicite ainsi que leurs numéro de téléphone. En tant normal, Dean raffolait de ce genre de jeu de la séduction mais la, il était absorbé par les paroles de Fredericksen. S'il y avait bien une chose que Dean aimait particulièrement, mis a part la drague bien entendu, c'était la chasse. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et son regard fut intrigué par une jeune femme, plutôt mignonne et aux cheveux bruns lui faisant des signes. Il lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur Alec. Après tout, la fille pouvait bien attendre.

_ _**Je ne sais pas son mode opératoire et il commence a me rendre dingue !**_ Déclara Alec, sur la corde raide.

_ _**Et tu n'as rien trouvé ? au niveau des victimes ? **_demanda Sam.

_ _**Non, c'est bien ça le problème ! on dirait que ce fils de pute, les choisit au hasard.**_

_**_ Tu dis que les victimes avait un fort taux d'adrénaline n'est ce pas ? **_demanda Dean, comme si une ampoule venait de s'eclairer dans son esprit.

_ _**Ouai.**_

_**_ Et que la cause de la mort est une attaque cardiaque ?**_

_**_ Oui, Dean ou veux tu en venir ? **_demanda a son tour Alec.

_ _**Et bien, mon père et moi nous avons chasser un démon qui répondrait a tes critères. Il me semble que c'est le démon de la peur.**_

_**_ Le démon de la peur ?**_ sourit Alec.

_ _**Oh te moque pas, c'est pas moi qui lui est donné son nom ! **_rétorqua Dean, levant les yeux au ciel. _**Quoiqu'il en soit, il se nourrit de la peur de ses victimes. Il les fait revivre en permanence leurs pire peurs ou pire angoisses jusqu'au moment ou celles ci ne peuvent plus le supporter et meurt de peur**_.

_ _**Charmant ! et comment peut on s'en débarrasser ? **_questionna Alec avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa vodka.

* * *

Quand Gibbs arriva chez lui, il trouva un petit mot signé de la main d'Alec.

_Jet, _

_Je serais absent pendant quelques jours pour mon nouveau " job ". Ne t'en fait pas je ne quitte pas la ville. De plus, je suis accompagnés de deux amis. Je te tiendrais au courant. Prends soins de toi._

_Alec._

Gibbs sourit a l'intention du jeune homme et après avoir lu le message, le rangea dans un vieux tiroir de la commande de son salon. Il rangea les quelques courses qu'il venait de faire. Depuis qu'Alec vivait pratiquement ici, chose qui n'était pas encore officiel, puisque celui ci continuait de payer le loyer de son appartement, les placards de la cuisine se vidaient a vu d'oeil. En effet, Alec mangeait beaucoup quand il était préoccupé et surtout du chocolat. Gibbs l'avait vu se descendre une tablette a lui tout seul et en a peine une journée. L'ancien marine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment celui ci ne tombait pas malade avec toute cette quantité ingurgité. Il finit de remplir les quelques placard puis s'installa a la cave, une bière a ses cotés. Les jours qui suivront seront durs, et Gibbs savait parfaitement que ce n'était que le début d'une longue inquiétude.

* * *

Les trois chasseurs étaient sur la piste du démon de la peur. Ils retournèrent dans un vieil entrepôt ou avait eu les deux derniers meurtres. Les deux dernières victimes étaient un jeune couple, qui étaient sans doute venu la pour avoir des sueurs froides et ils avaient plus que réussi. Dean et Sam rentrèrent les premier suivit de près par Alec. Tout trois portaient une lampe torche d'une main et de l'autre un fusil a pompe, même s'ils avaient très bien conscience que le fusil a pompe ne leur serait d'aucune aide. Cependant, cela leur permettait de ne pas se sentir a nu. Ils entrèrent prudemment, explorant les environs. L'entrepôt n'avait pas du être visiter depuis fort longtemps, les toiles d'araignées, le moisi et la poussière présentent en était un parfait exemple. Ils arrivèrent en fin dans un grand hall ou Dean finit par baisser sa garde pour déclarer.

_ _**Bon et bien c'est parfait ! **_

Dean rangea son arme et commença a chercher quelques outils dans son sac. Il en ressortit une bombe rouge, le sourire aux lèvres. Il dessina sur le sol, les différents pictogrammes qui serviront de prison invisible au démon.

_ _**Tu es sur qu'il viendra ? **_demanda Alec, parcouru d'un frisson tout d'un coup.

_ _**Sur et certain. L'incantation avait très bien fonctionné la dernière fois.**_

_**_ Si le grand Dean Winchester le dit, alors je n'ai pas a m'inquiéter**_. Répondit Alec d'un ton ironique.

_ _**C'est quoi ce sous entendu ? vous vous êtes donnez le mot avec Sammy ou quoi ? **_Répliqua Dean, prenant un air vexé.

Alec et Sam se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire. Alec devait avouer que taquiner Dean était son passa temps préféré, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était attaché au Winchester et surtout a l'ainé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils chassaient ensemble, et plus les affaires défilaient plus il avait appris a les connaître et a les apprécier. Ces derniers temps, Alec n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Les chasses se succédant, il n'en avait pas trouvé le temps et puis il avait profité d'un instant de répit, pour se pencher sur cette affaire qui, reconnaissons le, le rendait complètement dingue. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, car il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait parler a Gibbs des deux frères, mais il ne les avait pas encore présenté, il devrai remédier a ça, une fois ce job finit. C'est alors qu'il fut coupé de ses pensées par la voix du cadet.

_ _**Alec ? ca va ?**_

_**_ Hein ? au oui, je réfléchissais c'est tout**_. Dit il dans un demi sourire. _**Alors comment avance nos affaires ? **_poursuit il, tout en regardant Dean.

Dean se releva et passa une main sur son front parcouru de quelques gouttes de sueurs. Les mains posé sur ses hanches, il déclara fier de lui :

_ _**C'est terminé ! maintenant c'est au tour de l'expert en latin d'assurer**_. Répondit le chasseur en faisant un rapide signe de la tete en direction de son jeune frère.

Sam ouvrit son livre puis était sur le point de commencer son incantation quand les trois chasseurs sentirent un vent glacial. La température se mit a descendre de plusieurs degrés, laissant un mince filet de vapeur apparaître a chaque expiration des trois hommes. Ils se mirent a épier tout les recoins de la pièce quand Alec brisa le silence.

_ _**Vous avez sentit ça ?**_

_**_ Ouai. Ce fils de pute n'est pas loin**_. Déclara sèchement Dean.

C'est a ce moment qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparu dans la lumière de la lune. Il s'avança doucement, d'un pas non chaland et sur de lui. Il portait un costume noir, affublé d'une cravate. Il possédait des cheveux poivre sel et émanait une certaine présence. Quand il prit la parole, ses yeux se mirent a changer de couleur. Il passa d'un regard bleu a un regard noir en quelques secondes.

_ _**Et bien, les frères Winchester et le grand Alec Fredericksen. Je n'en espérais pas tant.**_

A cet instant, le tonnerre gronda et la lumière de la lune disparu peu a peu.

_ _**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop j'espère. J'ai préféré prendre les devant, gardant pour moi l'effet de surprise.**_

Puis le démon tourna son attention sur Alec. Il l'observa pendant quelques instant et ressentit toute cette peur qu'Alec avait tant de mal a canaliser. Il sourit a cela, il avait une prise sur celui ci en revanche .... il ne pouvait lire les frères Winchester, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Il resta perplexe, c'était un point a éclaircir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le démon se retourna vers le jeune chasseur et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit commentaire.

_ _**Alors Alec, comment vas tu depuis ma dernière visite ? **_

Alec fronça les sourcils devant les propos du démon.

_ _**C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre. Vous devez faire erreur avec quelqu'un d'autre. **_Répondit Alec, tentant de rester maître de ses émotions.

_ _**Oh, je suis déçu que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi. Cette nuit la, je dois avouer que tu as réussi a me donner un certain plaisir que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps.**_

_**_ Quoi ?**_ demanda t'il incrédule.

_ _**Permet moi de te raffraichir la mémoire, le 15 Octobre 1990.**_

_**_ Espèce de fils de ....**_

_**_ Oui, je sais. Tu pourrais au moins me dire un truc que j'ignore.**_

Le démon vit Dean sortir un couteau, _**Si j'étais toi, Dean je relâcherais ce que je tiens dans ma main. **_Puis comme pour relier les gestes a la paroles, le couteau se mit a voler a l'autre bout de la pièce. Dean laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Dans la seconde qui suivit ce n'était plus le couteau qui volait a l'autre bout de la pièce mais Dean et Sam. Dean fut projeté droit contre le mur devant lui, sous l'impact, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Un mince filet de sang apparu près de la racine de ses cheveux pour continuer sa lente progression sur le front et la joue de celui ci. Quand a Sam, il fut projeté a travers la fenêtre et ratterit violemment sur le sol. Alec regarda ahurit ses deux amis projetés dans les airs puis vit le démon s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il voulut bouger, tenter quelque chose mais ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. C'était comme si une force invisible le maintenait, puis il fut projeté contre le mur.

_ _**Oh Alec, ne résiste pas. Si tu résistes, cela risque d'être encore plus douloureux.**_

Sam se releva péniblement, sa tete lui faisait un mal de chien mais il devait se lever pour voir comment allait Dean et Alec. Il marcha doucement vers l'entrepôt, se tenant le bras droit. Quand il arriva au niveau de la fenêtre, il vit Alec sous l'emprise du démon. Celui ci posa une main sur son front, puis dans la seconde qui suivit, tout deux disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.


	10. Gibbs et la chasse

Coucou, je suis désolé pour mon retard, mais bac blanc et concour infirmiere oblige. En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre, en esperant que celui ci reponde a vos attente.

* * *

Le jeune winchester se précipita dans l'entrepôt puis quand il vit la forme inerte de son frère, son coeur se mit a battre a cent a l'heure. Dans l'esprit de Sam, une seule et unique pensée persistait, pourvu qu'il soit vivant. en réalité ce n'était pas tellement une pensée mais un souhait, un voeux, une prière. Agenouillé près de son frère, il le secoua vivement tout en criant son prénom.

_**_ Dean ! Dean ! Allez réveille toi !**_

Dean se trouvait bien la ou il se trouvait. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur ni la peur. Il pouvait arrêter d'avoir peur pour Sam, peur que celui ci ne se transforme en monstre. Il pouvait ne plus penser a la perspective qu'il allait devoir le tuer peut être dans un futur proche, il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules, il se sentait libre. Libre pour la première fois de sa vie et il n'avait pas réellement envie de quitter ce lieu. Cependant, des cris au loin perturbait son lieu de tranquillité. Ces cris, devinrent rapidement des plaintes, cette voix, il la connaissait très bien. C'était celle de son petit frère, ..... Sammy ..... pensa Dean. A l'évocation du prénom de son frère et de cette voix suppliante, le coté protecteur de Dean refit surface. Allez Dean, il faut te réveiller ....... ouvre les yeux putain de merde, pensa l'ainée des Winchester.

Dean ouvrit les yeux assez difficilement et put constater que son frère se tenait près de lui. Il rencontra le regard inquiet de Sam et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_**_ J'ai manqué a quelqu'un ? **_demanda t'il dans un demi sourire.

Sam laissa échapper un fort soupir de soulagement et ne tenta même pas de le cacher a son frère. Il était bien trop heureux que son frère n'ai rien. Il avait faillit le perdre a de nombreuses reprises, et cette même peur qu'il ressentait ne cessait d'augmenter chaque jours. Il avait toujours vu son frère aîné comme un super héros, et comme tout le monde sait, les super héros ne peuvent pas mourir. Cependant, Dean n'était pas un super héros, c'était un être humain et les humains ne sont pas immortels. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis un léger sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

_**_ Jerk. C'est alors que son sourire s'effaça quand il fixa l'endroit ou il avait aperçu Alec pour la dernière fois. Dean, on a un problème. **_C'est a ce moment qu'il constata qu'il manquait une personne près de lui.

_**_ Alec ?**_

* * *

__Les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans le salon de l'ex marine quelques minutes plus tard. Gibbs travaillait sur son bateau quand il avait entendu frapper violemment a la porte. Sur ses gardes, il posa instinctivement ses main sur son holster avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est alors qu'il vit deux jeunes garçons sur son palier, recouvert de sang et de terre. Le plus grand tenait fermement son bras droit, il était entièrement recouvert de terre et affichait un regard que Gibbs ne put déchiffrer. quand au plus petit, du moins en taille, son visage était couvert d'une large tache de sang séché au niveau de la base de ses cheveux et son teint était blafard. Il aperçut une arme automatique au niveau de son jean et comprit dans l'instant que ces deux hommes avaient un lien avec alec.

_**_ Je m'appelle Sam, et voici mon frère Dean. Nous sommes deux amis a alec. Déclara le plus grand au cheveux long.**_

C'est ainsi que Gibbs se retrouvait a échanger des propos qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour.

_**_ Ce démon l'a enlevé ? **_cria t'il.

Les frères winchester se tenaient devant la table de la cuisine de l'ex marine. Dean observait une carte de la ville et des environs devant lui.

_**_ Tu crois que ça va marcher ?**_

_**_ Je l'espère c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour retrouver Alec. **_Déclara Sam, en commençant son incantation.

Au fur et a mesure de l'incantation prononcée par le cadet, la carte se mit a brûler devant les yeux intrigué et inquiet de Gibbs. Témoin de l'inquiétude du propriétaire de la maison, Dean sourit.

_**_ Il n'y a aucun danger.**_

Il n'en fallu pas plus a Gibbs. Il se contenta hocher la tete puis reporta son attention sur la carte. Celle ci brûlait a petit feu pour ne laisser qu'un cercle non consommer par les flammes. Puis a la fin du rituel, Sam ferma violemment son livre et les flammes disparurent immédiatement.

_**_ On a Alec. **_Affirma l'ainée d'une voix confiante avec un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

Les deux frères étaient sur le point de repartir quand Dean se retourna pour faire face a l'ex marine.

_**_ Gibbs c'est ça ? demanda l'ainé. A la suite du hochement de tete de Gibbs celui ci continua. Vous savez on aura besoin d'un coup de main. La dernière fois ce fils de pute nous a eu, et puis je pense qu'Alec aura besoin de vous.**_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du chef d'équipe qui se retrouva dans l'impala quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Alec quand a lui, se réveilla dans une espèce de vieille maison. Enfin vu l'étroitesse des lieux, cela devait plus être un cabane. Il scruta les environs, il y avait deux lits, une petite cuisinière, une table et deux chaises. Il se releva et s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre. Il ne vit rien a l'extérieur et chercha une quelconque arme sur lui mais il n'avait rien. Merde pensa Alec. Il était dans un endroit inconnu, seul et sans arme, quel genre de chasseur était il ? un abruti ça s'était certain. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas rester caché ici indéfiniment. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit la porte.

Il se retrouva nez a nez avec ....... Alec devint tout d'un coup blafard, se demandant s'il n'était pas ou entrain de rêver ou tout simplement devenu fou. Alec baissa son regard et vit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un vieux jean bleu, d'une chemise a petit carreau rouge et d'une casquette portée a l'envers. Il tenait beretta 9mm et semblait terrifié devant un monstre.

Alec regarda dans la même direction que le jeune garçon et y reconnu immédiatement un loup garou. Celui ci devait mesuré au moins deux mètres, portait une fourrure foncé et ses crocs étaient dangereusement sorti. Il eut comme une montée d'adrénaline quand il s'aperçut que c'était l'un de ses nombreux souvenirs et moment de sa chienne de vie. Alec se mit a courir vers lui, cria de toute ses forces et tenta par tout les moyens de le faire réagir mais malheureusement pour lui, cela n'avait aucun impact. Il semblait comme invisible, il tenta de le toucher mais sa main passait a travers l'épaule du gamin. Il était un fantôme ? était il mort ?

Puis il entendit une voix derrière lui, une voix dure, confiante, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna pour faire face a un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise et d'un blouson de cuir noir. Celui ci tenait un magnum et visait la bête mencant la vie de son fils. Il portait une cigarette dans l'autre main, encore allumée et de la fumée sortie de sa bouche quand celui ci cria ou plutôt ordonna a son fils de courir.

_**_ Alec ! tir !**_

Ne voyant aucunes réaction de la part de son fils, et que le loup garou s'approchait a grande enjambées devant la chair de sa chair, son sang de son sang, les yeux et le visage du chasseur devinrent dur. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentit en ce moment se transforma en colère et en haine pour la créature.

_**_ Alec a terre, maintenant ! **_Hurla Alexi.

A l'ordre de son père, Alec s'exécuta et atterrit violemment sur le sol. Il mit ses bras sur sa tete comme pour se protéger puis entendit un coup de feu. Il vit la bête percuté de plein fouet par l'impact, laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang avant de s'écrouler au sol de tout son poids. Fixant la déchéance de la créature, il vit son père quelques minutes plus tard dans son champs de vision. Il le regardait inquiet, puis lui fit un sourire quand il vit qu'il n'avait rien.

_**_ Alec quand je te dis de tirer, tu tires tu m'entends ? **_

* * *

Dans la voiture, Dean était au volant et regardait la route qui s'offrait devant lui en silence. C'est vrai que proposer a Gibbs de venir alors qu'il était un vrai bleu en matière de chasse était risqué, très risqué. Mais d'un autre coté, il pensait vivement que sa présence ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour eux et pour Alec. Ils avaient une arme secrète en quelque sorte, et l'effet de surprise était toujours un atout majeur en terme de chasse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a son rétroviseur et vit Gibbs pensif. Il savait parfaitement que celui ci se faisait du souci pour Alec, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il connaissait parfaitement ce regard, il l'avait côtoyer un bon nombre de fois dans le regard de son père et quelques années plus tard, c'était dans le sien qu'il percevait cette petite lueur. Il avait arrêter de compter le nombre de fois ou il avait jeter ce regard a son frère. La dure réalité dans ce monde, c'est que lorsque que l'on s'attache a une personne, que l'on l'aime est qu'il est très difficile de la garder a ses cotés. On a toujours peur qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose, qu'elle souffre, on voudrait leur épargner bien des choses, les protéger mais c'était peine perdue.

Dean poussa un léger soupir, en regardant Sam endormi sur le siège passager. Il eut un rapide sourire, un sourire plein de tendresse. Personne ne touchera a son frère, personne ne touchera a son Sammy. Il avait passer toutes ces années a le surveiller, le protéger, a le garder en vie et ce n'était pas ce soir qui allait faire exception. L'ainé ressentit encore cette sensation de panique le submerger mais il se calma rapidement en se disant que si l'un des deux venait a nourrir ce soir, ça serait lui et personne d'autre. C'était son petit Sammy et personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Il sourit a Gibbs, parce qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait l'ancien marine. Il se doutait bien que le passager de la banquette arrière pensait exactement la même chose que lui en ce moment précis sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son jeune frère mais d'un jeune chasseur particulièrement attachant.

Dean prit la décision de stopper la voiture . Toujours dans les bras de Morphée, le cadet ne s'aperçut même pas que l'impala avait stoppée sa course. Il continua de dormi d'un sommeil paisible sous l'oeil attentif de son frère. Gibbs quand a lui fut intrigué.

_**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **_

Dean pour toute réponse, sortit de la voiture et claqua doucement la portière derrière lui. Après tout, il ne voulait pas réveiller la petite marmotte. Gibbs suivit l'exemple du chasseur et sortit a son tour pour suivre l'ainé vers une table et deux banc. Il s'assit puis sonda du regard l'homme plus âgé. Il eu comme un contact visuel qui dura plusieurs minutes avant que l'homme aux cheveux poivre sel ne s'assit a son tour.

_**_ Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête. **_Déclara calmement Dean.

_**_ Quoi ? **_

_**_ C'est ok. Alors je vais vous poser une seule et unique question.**_

_**_ Vous voulez aider Alec ou Tony ? **_

_**_ C'est quoi cette question ? **_**demanda Gibbs impatient.**

_**- Répondez juste.**_

Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir_**, Alec.**_

A la suite de cette déclaration, il eu un bref silence qui sembla durée une éternité pour Gibbs. Il ne savait pas s'il passait un genre de test ou autre, après tout il était face a un chasseur et il connaissait très peu de leur monde et de leur habitude. Puis son coeur se fit plus léger quand il vit un sourire franc apparaître sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

_**_ Règle numéro 1 : Rester en vie. **_

_**_ Quoi ? **_

_**_ Ce n'est pas un job ou l'on peut se permettre de jouer aux héros. Si vous n'avez pas d'arme, pas de plan et que vous étés seul, fuyez. Retenez que vous ne servirez a rien si pas malheur il parvenait a vous tuez. Je sais que cela va être dur pour vous, avec votre célèbre Semper Fi. **_Finit par dire Dean dans un demi sourire.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils devant le message implicite du jeune chasseur.

_**_ Je vais faire vite, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais vous apprendre les règles de bases pour faire ce job. Je vais avoir besoin de toute votre attention et que vous fassiez tout ce que je vous ordonne de faire sans poser la moindre question, est ce que vous êtes capable de faire ça ?**_

Gibbs acquiesça.

_**_ Bien. Règle numéro 2 : Savoir se protéger.**_

Puis menant les gestes a la parole, Dean sortit un petit sachet de sel trouvé dans sa poche.


	11. on le libere et on se casse !

Coucou, je voulais presenter toutes mes escuses pour ce grand retard. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me font tres plaisir et voici un nouveau chapitre, en esperant qu'il reponde a vos attentes. Ps : encore mille escuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai verifié mon texte plusieurs fois mais je suis sure, qu'il y en a encore.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

De son coté, Alec atterrît a l'intérieur d'une église. Des bougies et des cierges étaient disposés un peu de partout et étaient a eux seul, la source d'éclairage de la chapelle. C'est pourquoi, il faisait tout de même un peu sombre et qu'il mit du temps a reconnaître ou il était, et pourquoi il était la. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à l'hôtel, et constata que l'Église était pratiquement vide. Sur les banc était assis une dizaine de personnes pas plus, habillés tous d'un costume noir. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, il put reconnaître son oncle Jimmy ainsi que ses grands parents. Sa grand mère avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvait contrôler sa peine et sa douleur. C'est alors qu'en apercevant un gamin d'une dizaine d'année, les yeux bouffi et rouge, les cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un costume noir, qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! il ne pouvait pas revivre ça une seconde fois ! il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas ..... il sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge et dans son estomac. Une boule qui lui compressait sa poitrine. Devant ce cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, Alec commença a avoir du mal a respirer. Il avait besoin d'air, il devait a tout prix sortir d'ici et au plus vite. Il desserra sa cravate, pensant que l'air lui viendrait plus facilement mais c'était peine perdu. Il fit demi tour a toute vitesse, faisant des pas de plus en plus grand et rapide. Quand il arriva au niveau de la porte, il s'aperçut que celle ci était fermé. Il secoua vivement la porte, espérant que celle ci s'ouvre mais rien a faire, il était piégé. Piégé dans ce cauchemar, dans cette peur et souffrance infernale.

* * *

_**_ Des questions ?_** demanda Dean.

_ _**Euh, non. Enfin si peut être une.**_ Dean l'encouragea par un sourire ... _**Pourquoi s'en est il prit a Alec ?**_

_ _**Vous savez il ne faut pas obligatoirement une raison valable a un démon pour attaquer quelqu'un**_. Répondit Dean en se relevant afin de rejoindre la voiture.

Les trois chasseurs ou plutôt les frères winchester et Gibbs arrivèrent vers un sentier ou les herbes n'avaient pas été coupées depuis fort longtemps. En effet, celle ci était déjà haute de plusieurs centimètres et toutes activité es avaient cesser dans le secteur. Les industries et entrepôts aux alentours étaient abandonnés, les arbres étaient si haut qu'ils recouvraient une bonne partie du ciel et de nombreux buissons avaient poussés de façon aléatoire. Au bout de ce sentier une grande bâtisse grise, aux fenêtres raillées et brisées dont une grande partie des murs étaient recouvert de mousse se dressait devant eux. Le toit composé de tuiles rouges, ou plutôt marron sûrement du aux nombreuses intempéries, ne tenait plus qu'a un fil. Les deux chasseurs observent les moindre recoins, retenant la moindre petite information permettant de fuir ou de trouver une cachette idéal durant cette chasse. Il est vrai que cela allait être dur de passer inaperçu, mais ils possédaient un avantage : Gibbs. Le démon ne s'attendra pas a les voir débarquer a trois au lieu de deux frères suivit de Gibbs s'avancèrent prudemment, voulant voir la construction de l'entrepôt et les nombreuses voies d'entrées et de sorties. Ils avancèrent de quelques centimètres, pas plus. Ils voulaient a tout prix rester discret et ne pas ébruiter leur présence.

_ _**De nombreuses issues sont possibles**_. Commença a chuchoter Sam.

_ _**Ouai. On a intérêt a ne pas se louper sur ce coup**_. Continua Dean, pensif.

_ _**Vous avez un plan ?**_ demanda a son tour Gibbs, placé tout près de Dean.

_ _**Il faudrait détourner son attention ...**_ réfléchit l'ainé.... _**voici le plan : je fais diversion et vous, vous vous occupé d'Alec**_. Déclara t'il a l'attention de son frère et de l'ex marine.

_ _**Tu réussiras a t'en occuper tout seul ?**_ demanda Sam inquiet.

_ _**Mais oui, t'en fais pas. Je sais être un vrai chieur quand je le veux**_. Répondit Dean avec un sourire amusé.

_ _**J'avais remarqué**_. Rétorqua Sam a son tour dans un murmure a peine audible en repensant au comportement de son frère.

_ _**Dernière chose, pour le tuer, il faut lui enfoncer le couteau a la base de la nuque.**_

_ _**A la base de la nuque ? **_c'était plus une question rhétorique, en réalité et Dean le comprit. _**C'est .... charmant**_. Finit par dire l'ex marine.

_ _**Bienvenue dans le monde d'Alec !**_ Déclara Dean d'un air enjoué. Puis il laissa son sourire moqueur pour laisser apparaître un regard inquiet. _**Est ce que ca va aller ?**_ demanda t'il a l'attention de l'ex marine.

Gibbs eu un sourire nerveux, _**je fais ça pour Alec.**_

Dean acquiesça puis se dirigea en direction de l'entrepôt de façon la plus discrète possible. Il sentit durant sa progression, les fines herbes au contact de son vieux jean et le vent frais contre son visage. Une fois a l'entrée de l'entrepôt, il posa son arme contre la porte entre ouverte et l'ouvrit de quelques centimètres en plus. Il voulait savoir comment s'organisait l'espace de la pièce, s'il disposait de moyen de replis ou non et le plus important, savoir la position d'Alec. Il chercha du regard la moindre trace de son ami chasseur et fut soulagé de le voir. Bon, il n'était pas mort, c'était déjà ça. Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes restés quelques mètres plus loin et leur fit signe de son entrée. Tout deux acquiescèrent puis Dean disparu de leur champs de vision.

_ _**Il sait ce qu'il fait ?**_ demanda Gibbs, inquiet.

_ _**Vous pouvez me croire, en matière de chasse, Dean est le meilleur**_. Répondit Sam avec un léger sourire en coin.

Le démon se nourrissait de le peur d'Alec quand il fut interrompu par une voix grave et désagréable.

_ _**Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?**_ questionna Dean avec son sourire le plus moqueur.

L'être maléfique stoppa son activité, fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

_ _**Dean Winchester. ... je t'ai manqué ?**_

_ _**Non pas tellement**_. Dit il en braquant son arme sur le démon.

_ _**Oh je t'en prit Dean. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !**_

Sam et Gibbs arrivèrent a l'entrepôt. Ils se positionnèrent au niveau de la deuxième issue, c'est a dire a l'arrière du bâtiment. Le cadet ouvrit délicatement la porte puis entra a son tour tout en faisant signe a Gibbs de rester la ou il était. Gibbs fit exactement ce qu'on lui dit, après tout il n'avait pas son mot a dire. Il était un pur novice en matière de chasse et il ne voulait pas mettre la vie d'Alec en danger. Tout en voyant la progression de Sam, Gibbs tenta de se rappeler les règles que Dean lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le droit a l'erreur car tout erreur signifierait de mettre en péril non seulement la vie d'Alec mais aussi celles des Winchester. Gibbs avança sa tete dans l'encablure de la porte afin de voir comment la situation se présentait et surtout en vue de repérer Alec.

Sam s'avança petit a petit derrière le démon tout en écoutant les paroles acerbes de son grand frère a son égard. C'est a cet instant, que le démon sourit et qu'il projeta Sam contre l'un des murs.

_ _**Sam !**_ Hurla Dean.

Son frère atterrit lourdement sur le sol, légèrement sonner. Devant l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal a son petit frère, Dean fut envahit par un fort sentiment de colère et de haine. Il regarda le démon avec un air tout a fait méprisant et le braqua de son arme.

_ _**Fils de pute !**_

_ _**Qu'est ce que tu croyais Dean ? je suis loin d'être stupide. N'importe qui, pouvait prévoir que tu n'allais pas venir sans ton cher Sammy.**_

Dean tira une fois, deux fois, trois fois .... mais il savait pertinemment que les balles ne lui feraient rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de déverser sa haine et sa colère sur lui. Il voulait se libérer de ces sentiments avant de poursuivre la suite de son plan. Le démon s'avança de plus en plus de lui, prenant ainsi de plus en plus l'avantage. Sam se releva difficilement mais put apercevoir son frère en mauvaise posture. Il fit un signe de tete a l'ancien marine puis Gibbs s'exécuta. Il sortit a son tour et se dirigea vers Alec. Il posa ses deux doigts sur son coup et fut soulagé de sentir un pouls. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par l'inquiétude. En effet, Alec était toujours vivant mais son pouls battait a une vitesse folle. Il pouvait voir que ses traits étaient contractés, son visage pale et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front.

* * *

Cette fois ci Alec se retrouva dans une petite pièce. Elle ne possédait qu'une seule porte, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea automatiquement vers elle. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle restait désespérément close. Il commença a s'agiter et tira plus violemment sur la poignée, espérant que celle ci s'ouvre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans cet endroit. C'était trop petit, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer librement, il se sentait compacté. Plus Alec s'agitait, plus son angoisse empirait. Il vit d'un coup les murs se rapprocher a vue d'oeil vers lui, menaçant de l'aplatir a tout moment.

* * *

Le démon plaqua Dean contre le mur, puis avec un sourire cruel posa sa main sur son front. Dean s'endormit aussitôt a ce contact mais il ne fallait pas très longtemps a Sam pour courir en sa direction, le couteau a la main et lui transpercer la nuque. Sous l'impact, le démon hurla de douleur et une fumée noir sortie de son hôte par l'intermédiaire des yeux pour regagner le sol. Une fois la fumée disparue, l'hôte tomba lourdement au sol, inerte.

Sam se précipita vers son frère et le réveilla tout en essayant de garder son calme.

_ _**Dean ! Dean réveille toi !**_

Dean ouvrit directement les yeux, pour apercevoir le regard perdu et inquiet de son petit frère.

_ _**Tu l'as eu ce fils de pute ?!**_

_ _**A ton avis, Dean.**_ Sourit le cadet.

_ _**Alec ! Alec ! réveille toi !**_ cria d'une voix étranglée l'ex marine.

L'inquiétude de Gibbs se fit plus forte quand il vit la respiration d'Alec s'accélérer dangereusement.

* * *

Les murs se rapprochaient, il allait bientôt manquer d'air. Alec tentait tant bien que de mal a garder un minimum de lucidité mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et bloqua sa tete contre ses jambes, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. C'était un cauchemar, hein ? cela ne pouvait pas être réel ? d'abord la confrontation avec le souvenir de son père, ensuite l'enterrement de sa mère et maintenant ça ? qu'est ce que cela allait être ensuite ? la confrontation avec la mort de Gibbs ? rien qu'a cette pensée, il sentit son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélérer a toute vitesse. Il était fatigué, il n'avait plus de force et sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

* * *

Voyant qu'en criant son nom cela ne servait strictement a rien, Gibbs le secoua par les épaules et lui ordonna de revenir.

_ _**Alec ! Alec ! réveille toi ! ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! reviens Alec !**_

Dans sa minuscule pièce, Alec crut percevoir des sons. Il se concentra, puis s'aperçut que c'était une voix qui lui était étrangement familière et qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que la voix en question, n'était autre que Gibbs. Gibbs était près de lui ? Gibbs était ici ? il devait se réveiller. Il devait ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas que Gibbs se fasse du souci pour lui.

Alors que Gibbs le secouait toujours de toutes ses forces, Alec se réveilla en sursaut. Désoriente, Alec se mit a taper devant lui mais ses poings fut stoppé par deux mains puissantes.

_ _**Alec ! Alec ! c'est moi ! regarde moi, regarde Moi !**_

Gibbs prit le menton d'Alec et le força a le regarder, il ne voulait pas perdre ce contact visuel. Après plusieurs secondes, Alec reconnut Gibbs et se jeta dans les bras de celui ci. Il le serra fort, très fort. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce contact de nouveau, il ne voulait pas se réveiller dans un quelconque autre endroit, loin de Jet. Gibbs fut surprit mais rendit son étreinte au jeune homme et le serra lui aussi très fort dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, il l'avait retrouver et il était en vie. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre une seconde fois. Il sentit le corps entier d'Alec trembler contre lui et son souffle dans son coup mais il le rassura en lui murmurant des mots doux tout en caressant ses cheveux.

_ _**Prends ton temps. Je ne bouge pas.**_


	12. Alec, chasseur et agent special du ncis

Coucou, désolé pour mon très grand retard mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a écrire. Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivis et de tout vos coms. ils m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont permis de mener cette fic a bien ! donc encore un grand merci !

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous déçevera pas trop. Je vous précise aussi que j'ai deux autres fics en préparation. Donc si cela vous intéresse, je vous retrouverai avec joie !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Les nuits suivantes avaient été très dur pour le jeune chasseur. Il ne cessait d'être hanté par ses souvenirs douloureux et ses pires craintes avaient été réveilles par le démon de la peur. Généralement Alec, tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Jet et encore moins se montrer dans cet état de peur que Jet le trouve absolument ridicule. C'est pourquoi, une fois réveillé et désorienté par un de ses cauchemars, Alec essayait tant bien que mal a contrôler ses émotions. Cependant, cela n'était toujours pas évident. Dans ces cas la, il se levait, enfilait rapidement son survet' et se rendait a l'extérieur afin de fumer une voir plusieurs cigarettes qui lui permettait de se calmer après plusieurs heures. Cette nuit la, n'échappa pas a la règle.

Alec se réveilla en sursaut, recouvert de sueurs et avec une respiration haletante. Il se passa une main rapide sur le visage, enfila son survet' et se munit de son paquet de cigarette, posé sur la table nuit. Celui ci était bien en vue, comme si, sa place avait été prévue afin de ne pas perdre des heures a le chercher. Il descendit les escaliers silencieusement tel un félin, posant ses pieds de façon stratégiques afin de provoquer le moins de bruit possible. Une fois les escaliers descendu, il traversa le salon et ouvrit la grande baie vitrée, pour se retrouver sur la terrasse.

Il s'assit sur une des marches puis alluma avec un peu de difficulté sa cigarette. En effet, Alec était encore très secoué par son cauchemar, c'est pourquoi ses membres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, même si sa respiration n'était pas encore revenu a un rythme normal. Ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une violente quinte de toux au jeune chasseur.

Gibbs avait le sommeil léger. Il ne dormait jamais sur ses deux oreilles, il éprouvait un besoin permanent a avoir le contrôle sur les choses qui l'entourait. C'est pourquoi, il fut vite réveillé par les bruits de pas d'ALec dans les escaliers. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il avait constaté qu'ALec se levait mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou que celui ci est l'impression de ne plus avoir d'intimité, alors il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, attendant qu'ALec regagne sa chambre afin de poursuivre sa nuit calmement. Cependant, cette nuit la, il entendit une violente quinte de toux. Une toux qui le préoccupait, surtout venant d'Alec. Il avait contracté l'y pestis, ses poumons étaient fragiles et même s'il ne lui avait pas la remarque sur la cigarette, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'Alec fume. Gibbs se leva de vive allure et se dirigea en direction de son jeune agent d'un pas rapide.

Alec avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, mais cela lui était égale. Il avait l'impression que sa respiration était difficile, mais cela lui était égal. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, mais cela lui était égal. Il avait l'impression de cracher son sang et que la douleur s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes, mais cela lui était égal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sentir la nicotine dans tout son corps et lui prodiguer ainsi un sentiment de sécurité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ...

Alec prit une nouvelle taf de nicotine mais la recracha immédiatement. Sa toux était grasse, sa respiration sifflante et saccadée. Une vive douleur au niveau de sa poitrine le fit se pencher en avant. Il se retrouva a quatre pattes sur le sol, la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

C'est a cet instant que Gibbs arriva et qu'un sentiment de panique traversa son regard.

**__ Alec !_**

Alec n'entendit pas son prénom. Cependant, il sentit deux mains puissantes contre ses épaules, le redresser lentement.

_**_ Alec !**_

L'inquiétude du chef d'équipe monta d'un cran quand il vit le teint pale et les yeux rouge de son jeune agent. Puis une vive colère, s'empara de lui quand il vit la cigarette. Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'Alec continuait a fumer alors qu'il était près de l'article de la mort.

_ _**Arrêtes de respirer cette merde Alec !**_ En menant les gestes a la paroles, Gibbs prit la cigarette et la jeta quelques mètres plus loin.

Une fois cela fait, il aida Alec a s'asseoir plus confortablement puis s'installa a ses cotés. Le jeune chasseur mit plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale mais Gibbs attendait silencieusement que cette crise d'angoisse s'estompe. Il n'était pas pressé et il voulait laisser le temps a Alec de reprendre le dessus. L'ex marine passa son bras autour d'Alec et le serra contre lui. Alec, exténué, posa sa tete contre l'épaule de Gibbs et ferma les yeux. Une fois sa respiration plus calme, Gibbs brisa le silence dans lequel les deux hommes s'étaient installés jusqu'à présent.

__** Je ne veux plus que tu fumes, Alec**_. Déclara t'il d'une voix calme.

Alec fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais Gibbs ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ J_**e sais, je n'ai aucun droit pour t'imposer ça... je ne suis pas ton père mais ... cette saloperie va finir par te tuer.**_

Alec sourit, _**tu ne penses pas que j'ai plus a craindre d'une armée de démons, plutôt qu'une vulgaire cigarette.**_

_ _**Bizarrement, je crains plus la cigarette que les démons**_. Répondit franchement Gibbs.

Alec ne comprenait pas. Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de son jeune agent, Gibbs poursuivit.

__** Tu es capable de gérer la situation avec les démons pas avec le tabac.**_

A la suite de cela, un nouveau silence s'installa.

_ _**Tu veux en parler ?**_

_ _**Pas tellement.**_ Répondit immédiatement Alec, dans ses pensées.

_ _**Tu sais que ...**_

_ _**Je sais.**_

_**_ Et la prochaine fois, appelle moi. Tu sais, je ne crois pas avoir relever une grande distance entre nos deux chambres.**_

Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire sincère. Ils restèrent assis pendant encore plusieurs minutes puis le jeune chasseur se releva avec l'aide de son aîné. Il repartit en direction de sa chambre quand il s'arrêta dans sa progression.

__** Ca va, Alec ?**_ demanda inquiet Gibbs.

Alec se retourna pour faire face a l'ex marine, puis déclara d'une voix faible.

_ _**Tu m'aideras a arrêter de fumer ?**_

Gibbs eut un soupir de soulagement puis sourit.

_**_ Bien sur.**_

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis cette nuit la. Alec vivait officiellement chez Gibbs et pratiquait désormais sans cachotterie sa double vie. Il était épanoui comme jamais et prenait de plus en plus de plaisir a jouer a l'agent spécial. Avant cela, il ne voyait dans ce métier qu'une façon de se tenir a l'abri des regards, mais maintenant ... il semblait vraiment s'y intéresser. Gibbs avait très bien remarqué ce changement de comportement chez Alec. Il était souriant, et ne cessait de poser des questions sur la manière de pratiquer au mieux son autre job. Le fait de ne plus devoir se cacher ou tout du moins envers la personne a laquelle il tenait le plus, le rendait plus serein. Il appréciait énormément être au coté de Jet et il buvait ses moindres paroles comme un bon vin. Cependant, il n'était ouvert qu'a une seule personne. Il ne laissait qu'une seule et unique personne a voir a travers le masque et cela avait été un long chemin semis d'embûches pour Gibbs. Mais a force de patience, il y était arrivé et Gibbs se sentait comme un privilégié. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul a partager un lien si fort et unique avec Alec. Il était le seul qui avait une quelconque influence sur lui et cela lui fit chaud au coeur.

En effet, Alec n'éprouvait plus la peur de se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment devant lui. Il affichait pleinement sa véritable personnalité, et ça c'était le plus beau des cadeaux que Gibbs puisse avoir. Cela lui avait prit du temps a faire la distinction entre Dinozzo et Fredericksen, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était bien deux personnes aux caractères bien distinctes. Au bureau, Dinozzo régnait en force avec son humour décalé, son attitude un peu gamin et machisme mais une fois les portes du QG franchie... c'était Alec qui prenait le relais et ça ... c'etait ... tout simplement indescriptible. Alec était une personne avec une personnalité assez sombre et autodestructeur mais cette partie semblait s'atténuer avec le temps. Gibbs aimait penser qu'il en était un peu la cause.

Alec restait régulièrement en contact avec Dean Winchester, tout deux étaient devenu de très bon amis et chassaient souvent ensemble accompagné de Sam et de ... Gibbs ? ... et oui, l'ex marine avait mit la main a la patte. Il était encore loin du niveau des Winchesters et d'Alec mais il se débrouillait. Après cette affaire du démon de la peur, Gibbs avait insister pour suivre Alec dans la totalité de ses chasses. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que celui ci se retrouve seul... il voulait être la. Après tout, il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais le laisser partir loin de lui. Il avait faillit le perdre une fois, il n'allait pas recommencer.


End file.
